


Newcomer

by xbld15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Strong Language and Themes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbld15/pseuds/xbld15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new supernatural creature arrives in Beacon Hills, running from hunters of his own. His arrival complicates pack dynamics and finally brings Danny into the supernatural.</p><p><em>Newcomer</em> starts at the end of Season 02 and the start of Season 03, after summer break, and everyone's a junior now. It will include the Alpha Pack, and their intentions, but will diverge from cannon with some new characters and plot. All events prior to Season 02 are canon in this story.</p><p>The main characters will be Danny and our new mystery guest: John. Stiles and Jackson will also be featured. Other Teen Wolf characters will also be in the story, as well as my own creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunted

John Smith sniffs the air and visually scans the forest. It's night now, around midnight, and he's been traveling on foot for almost a day now and looking forward to finally relaxing.

But, that means letting his guard down in order to actually get some decent sleep.

Satisfied that the forest smells like a forest and not humans, especially hunters, John swings his pack and sword off his back and sets them up against the nearest tree.

John knows the ground is not the best place to sleep; hunters, as well as wild animals, could easily find him sleeping and exposed. Trees are always the better option; safe from wandering humans and well out of sight, and reach, of any attackers. But right now, John is dirt tired and needs to rest his legs for at least five minutes.

Five minutes, and ten seconds later, John slowly stands up, grabs his pack, and does a quick stretch; he arches his back, a few _pops_ sound off, and he lets out a very tired sigh. He looks up, calculates the toss, and then flings his pack to the nearest branch that looks sturdy enough and it lands neatly. John smirks and mentally congratulates himself.

Just then, John hears the twang of a bow and feels pain hit his right calf and he falls against the tree. His smirk is replaced with a grimace of pain.

He's under attack. An arrow penetrating his calf.

_Fuck! How could I have been so stupid!?_

John scolds himself for letting his guard down. But, strangely, nothing seems out of place to John. The air is clean of any hunters, but the arrow in his calf says otherwise. One thing is for sure: his senses are compromised and can no longer be trusted.

And of course, he's still under attack. He mentally slaps himself in the face for letting his thoughts distract him, snaps off the tip of the arrow, and pulls out the shaft. The pain is short and quickly passes, but he's losing blood and has to act fast.

Discarding the remnants of the arrow, he jumps up on his good leg, and grabs his only weapon at the moment: the sheathed sword he foolishly set aside as he got ready to finally get some rest.

Now that he's aware of an attacker, the next arrow that goes flying towards his heart is easier to dodge. Cover is the obvious next course of action as a gunshot breaks the silence. It hits a nearby tree, sending bits of wood splintering off the tree. The shot came from a different angle and position as the arrow.

_Great, more than one_

John rolls behind the nearest tree, not staying too long as he did not want to become surrounded if there were more on their way, flanking him.

What confuses John the most is that he can hear a passing car about a half a mile ahead of him, but not any of his attackers; nor can he smell them.

_Damn bastards are getting smarter, no wonder I didn’t notice anything was wrong. They only masked their presence, but left my senses intact._

He can't take any chances trying to fight them off. His only chance is to head for the road and hope they back off, hopefully, they don't want to reveal their hunt to anyone passing by. He gets up, despite the pain in his right calf, and starts running toward the road, after a quick survey of the immediate area.

_These guys have to be part of the same hunting group. Why else—_

His next thought is lost to him as a high pitched tone tears through his head, breaking him out of his sprint.

The pain is severe and intense, and causes him to collapse to his knees, covering his ears. He fights through the pain and manages to stand up and starts stumbling towards the road, now only a couple hundred feet away.

He doesn't get very far as an arrow hits his right shoulder, knocking him back to the ground; the tone still running through his head, keeping him down.

“ _Well, well, well._ Look what our little routine patrol got us.” He hears a man say.

“You owe me fifty bucks” A second man says as the two of them filter into his blurred vision. The first is holding a rifle of some sort, and the other has a bow in one hand with an arrow notched and ready to fire.

“Shut up, I never agreed to that.” The first man approaches him, rifle aimed at John's head.

“O, come on! You _always_ do this!” Complains the second, but the first man isn’t listening, noticing the wound in John’s calf, with a puzzled look on his face.

“Well _this_ is strange. His wound ain’t healing. Usually these bastards heal right up.” The first man says to his companion.

“What does it matter? I shot 'em with a silver tipped arrow, he ain’t moving. Plus, all the new tech we got has got 'em completely immobilized. Little shit never even saw us coming.” The second man says and lowers his bow and takes out his cell phone. He turns around to cover his and his partner's flank.

“It’s just so darn strange.” The first replies as he leans over John to look at the wound, using his rifle to support him.

John chooses this moment to strike. He's still disoriented by the tone, and the arrow is killing his shoulder, but he had waited for them to let their guard down.

Pushing through the pain, he adjusts his position and unsheathes his sword, which he was laying on, and lets the sudden movement catch the man off guard. He swings his sword is an outward arc, and slices open the man's throat. Blood gushes from the man's throat, drowning out his screams.

“Hey, I’mma call this in—” The other man starts, but John leaps to his feet and plunges his sword through the man's back and into his heart, silencing him instantly. John's thankful the man had turned around to make the call.

The man had no time to scream or call for back up, so John chalks it up as a win, cleans his sword on a bush, and goes searching for the "tech" the second man was boasting about. John finds it on the belt of the first man and breathes a sigh of relief as he switches off the tone generator. His vision and thoughts slowly start to come back. Unfortunately, sprinting, and his last ditch effort, caused him to lose a lot of blood and he's already becoming faint. He keeps the arrow in his shoulder so it won't bleed too much.

Clinging to trees and stumbling forward, using his sword to support him, he eventually makes it to the road. He starts to cross but bright lights blind him and tires screech to a halt. He collapses to the ground, disoriented, blackness creeping into his vision. He faintly hears footsteps rushing over and a sees a blurry figure hover over him. The last thing he hears is a muffled voice and the feel of hands on his face before he blacks out.

+++

John awakes, surprisingly alive, on a bed far from the road. He decides the bed is by far, more comfortable. He sits up a little too quickly and pain shots through his shoulder causing him to lie back down. He props himself up on his good arm and looks at his shoulder. It's now arrow free and tightly wrapped in a bandage, but not yet completely healed. He notices his leg is wrapped as well, just as tightly, but feels better.

 _Flesh wound_. _Heals quicker than bone._

He sits up, slowly this time, and takes a moment to look around the room. He sees his sword propped up in a corner of the room, but not his pack.

_Must still be in the forest._

The room is very neat and has banners of some lacrosse team from Beacon Hills on the walls and sees, what he assumes, is lacrosse equipment.

_Beacon Hills, that’s where I must be. At least I’m far from Arizona._

There's an impressive looking desktop computer and laptop on a desk by the window. He continues taking in the room and figures he's in a high school boy's room. They're are books and papers lain out on the desk and there's a backpack leaning up against it.

Satisfied with his survey of the room, He tries to piece together the events of the previous night, but all he can remember is the two hunters who attacked him. He recalls the figure before he blacked out, but can't make out a face. He hopes it wasn’t another hunter, but  just some good Samaritan out for a midnight drive. People are weird.

He supposes he should be grateful to whoever had brought him here and bandaged him up, and quite well too. His wounds heal quicker than normal and would be quite a shock to a hospital. Of course that suggests that whoever saved him at least knew enough to not bring a supernatural creature to a hospital. He can't stay here much longer. He doesn't want a good Samaritan to get dragged into his troubles.

He starts to remove the bandages from his leg when he hears footsteps coming up some stairs. Ignoring the pain, he leaps up and stands beside the door as the steps approach the room he's in. He can't take the chance that whoever it was isn't a hunter.

The door opens and a boy steps in holding a bowl of steaming liquid. He looks at the empty bed for a moment, around the room, and then turns around to look behind the door. John lunges forward and tackles the boy, sending hot liquid and chunks of food flying.

“What the fuck—” The boy says, as John pins him down with his right arm. The boy is bigger than him, but John's added strength keeps the boy down.

He looks about John’s age, but much bigger, and has dark brown hair that's slightly gelled up. He has brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His skin is tanned and he's obviously well built. He has a puzzled look on his face, probably wondering how someone so small can keep him down.

They stare at each other for a minute, blinking occasionally, John waiting for the boy make a move, to prove if he was a hunter or not.

“Hello, my name’s Danny.” The boy says.


	2. Out of the Loop

+The previous day+

Danny Mahealani was having a normal boring day at Beacon Hills High. It was only the first day back since summer break, and Danny could tell this year was going to be long; and only two classes had gone by.

During morning break, his best friend, Jackson Whittemore, stopped him in the hall and asked him to come over to his house after school. Danny agreed, as going to Jackson’s was a normal occurrence.

What wasn’t normal was Jackson walking over to the lockers after talking with him to where Stiles Stilinski was fumbling with his books. Jackson bent down to pick up some books Stiles had dropped. He said a quick word to Stiles and they both glanced at Danny. Stiles waved awkwardly, and they turned back to each other.

_Well this is definitely new._

Curious, Danny ducked behind a close by locker and watched the two continue talking. Jackson was leaning against the lockers looking at Stiles, arms folded, and with a slight smirk on his face. He was listening to Stiles ramble on about god knows what, bobbing his head in response.

_What is going on?_

Stiles was a sight too. He had a slight blush on his face, his pale skin easily revealing how nervous he was. Or was it flattered? Either way, it all seemed too strange to Danny and there was some obvious flirtation going on between them.

_Was Stiles actually curious about being attractive to gay guys? Not just messing with me?_

The sight in front of him seemed to prove Stiles’ curiosity. But Jackson? Since when was he into guys? Sure he had commented on other guys’ attractiveness, but Danny had assumed that was Jackson’s way of saying he was cool with Danny being gay.

_Bi maybe? Could Jackson be bi? Maybe Lydia would—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the tardy bell. Jackson and Stiles finished talking and Jackson patted Stiles on the shoulder, lingering on the last one, which made Stiles blush even more, and sauntered off to his next class, heading away from Danny’s position. Stiles started walking in the opposite direction towards Danny, blush still evident on his face.

“Hey, Stiles!” Danny said to Stiles as he passed by Danny’s hiding spot.

“Holy shit Danny!” Stiles squeaked out, voice cracking, throwing his hands out wildly, he sent the books Jackson had collected for him to the floor.

“Whoa! Sorry dude,” Danny replied calmly as he bent down and gathered the fallen books.

“You scared the shit out of me Danny,” Stiles remarked as he theatrically clutched his heart. “Well? Did you need something?” He breathed out.

“Oh yeah,” replied Danny quickly. “What’s with you and Jackson? I saw—”

“Whoa! You were spying on us!?” Interrupted Stiles suddenly, his blush returned, even redder this time. “Not cool! A-a-and nothing’s going on… well, sort of…” Stiles stuttered out, caught off guard and suddenly spooked.

“So…” prodded Danny.

“Uhh…” Stiles began, but then quickly snatched his books out of Danny’s hands and ran down the fall almost tripping over himself.

“Wait!” Danny shouted after Stiles. But Stiles had already turned the corner and he heard a thud that he assumed was Stiles ramming into the door of his next class.

_What the fuck is up with him?_

Danny suddenly remembered he was really late for his next class now, and started jogging down the hall deciding to find Jackson at lunch and hopefully get an answer out of him.

+++

Danny walked into the cafeteria and scanned the area for Jackson. He already looked in Jackson’s last class and the halls, but he didn’t see Jackson anywhere.

_Now where did he get to?_

Figuring Stiles might know, he looked for Stiles too, but only saw Scott sitting with Isaac and Alison, Stiles nowhere to be seen.

_Could they be together again somewhere?_

“Hey! Danny!” A familiar voice said beside him startling him. Danny had not realized he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria for a while, not moving, lost in thought.

“Hello?” The voice said again, and he turned to see Lydia staring at him.

“Oh, hey Lydia,” Danny replied slowly.

“You all right? Looked a little lost there” Lydia said.

“Yeah, I was looking for Jackson. Have you seen him?”

Lydia’s expression changed into sort of sadness, anger, and knowing all mixed into one.

“He must be with Stiles, they’ve both been gone since third period” Lydia said with a flat voice. She left after that, silently walking away to sit with Alison, obviously trying to stay composed.

_Now she’s acting weird too. What is going on? Did I miss something over the summer?_

Frustrated, Danny sat down and started eating his food. He remembered Jackson wanted him to come over later and decided to confront Jackson then and spent the rest of his lunch period formulating questions to grill him with.

+++

After school Danny texted his mom that he was going over to Jackson’s and not to pick him up. But that was thirty minutes ago and he’d been sitting on the curb messing with his phone’s settings to pass the time.

Five minutes later, Danny saw Jackson’s Porsche enter the parking lot and stood up prepared to make a smart remark, but he lost his words when he saw Stiles Stilinski sitting in the passenger seat.

“Hiyah Danny!” Stiles shouted and waved enthusiastically, somehow managing to get his arm out the sport car’s small window, as well as half his body.

_Oh, Jackson, you'd better have some answers for me._

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, second chapter! Little short, but I wanted to give some familiarity to the TW fandom with some established characters. Spent some time setting things up and I also wanted to capture just how much Danny was left out of the loop in this chapter.


	3. Revelations

“Hi Stiles… Jackson,” Danny greeted the odd pair.

“Hey,” Jackson answered, saying nothing more.

Danny wondered if Stiles was going to join them at Jackson’s and how they were all going to fit in the Porsche. But Stiles ducked back in the car, hitting his head on the way with a sharp thud, and practically rolled out the car, hand on the back of his head massaging it.

Stiles looked at Danny briefly, making eye contact, and remembering their earlier conversation, blushed and quickly walked off to his baby blue jeep. Danny looked to Jackson, who was obviously looking at Stiles and his “assets” as he clambered into his jeep.

Danny waited a little before getting in the Porsche, a little dumbstruck.

“So, uh… you and Stiles?” Danny said after awhile, approaching the topic cautiously.

“Yeah,” Jackson said, putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Cool,” Danny added after a couple of seconds of silence.

“That okay?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, no. It’s just. I didn’t know you were into guys,” Danny replied.

“I thought I wasn’t your typed,” Jackson said a little cocky.

“No, it’s not that.” Danny answered, ignoring the quip. “It’s just… you didn’t tell me, is all.” Danny said a little quieter.

“Hey, I just figured it out recently," Jackson said, "and with, uh, Stiles…” Jackson started.

“It’s okay dude. I’m cool with you two.” Danny assured Jackson.

“Yeah? Thanks.” Jackson answered and smiled at Danny and putting the two in a comfortable silence.

“So. What are we doing at your place?” Danny asked after a minute.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve gotta tell... well, show you something.” Jackson answered.

“You couldn’t have shown me at school?” Questioned Danny.

“No, not this,” answered Jackson.

Danny nodded in agreement, his gaze returning to the road ahead. He looked into the Porsche’s mirror and noticed a familiar sight.

“It’s not about you and Stiles is it? Danny asked, "you’re not going to “show me” you’re actually dating?” Danny added, using air quotes to emphasize his suspicion.

“What? No!” Jackson said.

“Are you sure?” Danny asked. “Because Stiles’ jeep has been following us since we left school. And I don’t do threesomes."

“O my god, Danny. Fuck no.” Jackson retorted. “Stiles is coming-“

“Not helping, Jacks” Danny interrupted, holding back a smile. And for once, Jackson was speechless.

“It’s not what you think," Jackson said, finally finding the words. "We have something serious to talk to you about. Stiles will be there to help make it all make sense.”

Satisfied, but still curious, Danny let the matter drop and they settled into a comfortable silence the rest of the ride to Jackson’s.

+++

Danny sat on Jackson’s couch, literally twiddling his thumbs, while Stiles fumbled with the Blu-Ray player looking at disk after disk, never settling on one and Jackson was on the phone in the kitchen ordering pizza. Danny got the feeling he was going to be the third wheel tonight.

Danny, getting bored messing with his phone, looked up to see if Stiles had finally chosen a movie yet. It was the first time Danny had actually taken the time to look at Stiles, when he wasn’t running away, that is.

He noticed that Stiles’ hair had grown out and was styled, but still looked messy. And he was wearing a non-plaid button-up shirt that had small anchors dotted around. His pants had also gotten a little tighter. The entire outfit made Stiles look bigger, and Danny could see faint muscle lines starting to show.

Danny wondered if this was any of Jackson’s doing. The styled look and working out were trademark Jackson qualities, and it seemed a little had rubbed off on Stiles. But Stiles was still Stiles, Danny noted.

“The Pizza will be here in about thirty minutes.” Jackson announced, walking up to couch and sitting down to the right of Danny. “Hey Stilinski, you choose something yet?”

“For the last time Jackson. It’s Stiles,” Stiles said, obviously annoyed. “How many times do I-” Stiles started, but stopped when he turned around and saw Jackson, smirk on his face.

“Ha ha,” Stiles said in response. But, let it go and flopped down next to Jackson, impossibly close.

“ _The Wolfman_ ,” Stiles announced, “classic werewolf movie,” he added, picking up the remote and leaning more into Jackson. Jackson extended his arm and let it rest on the top of the couch behind Stiles in response.

“Wait, I thought you wanted to tell me something?” Danny asked, a little confused they were starting a movie.

“Yeah we will,” Stiles answered, “We’re just going to get a little, uh... background, to break the ice.”

“With _The Wolfman?_ ” Danny responded, even more confused.

“Yeah, it’ll all make sense, don’t worry,” Stiles assured Danny. Stiles then grabbed the remote off the coffee table and hit play, starting the movie.

The Pizza came twenty minutes later and Jackson got up to pay and tip the delivery boy. The boys devoured the pizza, having at least four slices each. Stiles had somehow managed to eat six before Jackson stopped him as he reached for his seventh. Stiles pouted for a bit, but got over it fast, when Jackson started massaging his neck.

Danny had never felt more like a third wheel in his life. He was only grateful he wasn’t sitting in the middle of the two.

The movie ended an hour later and Stiles jumped up and swapped out the disks and sat back down.

“Wait another one?” Danny asked, wondering when, if ever, they were going to tell him anything.

“Only one more,” Jackson responded, breaking his silence and acknowledging Danny. “This one’s more... real to life,” Jackson continued.

“ _Dog Soldiers_ ,” Stiles announced, excitement evident in his voice, and once again leaned into Jackson.

The movie was slow to pick up and skirted around showing the werewolves for a bit. When the first werewolf came on screen, Danny let out a slight gasp, slight horrified by how disturbing it looked.

Danny was glad when the movie finally ended and the credits rolled.

“That is real to life?” Danny said, breaking the silence.

“Well, more or less,” Stiles replied. “They got a couple things right, but some were fictional.”

“Fictional?” Danny wondered aloud. “Werewolves aren’t real Stiles. It’s just a movie.”

“That what we wanted to talk to you about…” Jackson said and then paused, not knowing how to continue.

“They’re real!” Stiles suddenly blurted out.

Stiles took Danny’s silence as his cue to start talking again. He started rambling on about full moons and wolfsbane, not making much sense to Danny, and definitely not convincing him.

“Wait, just stop.” Danny said, cutting Stiles off. “This is bullshit, werewolves aren’t real.”

“Danny, they are,” Jackson spoke.

“Yeah, and Derek’s one. And Erica, Boyd, Isaac… Scott. And, uh... Jackson.” Stiles blurted out again, causing Jackson to tense up.

Danny looked to Jackson, who wouldn’t make eye contact, and let out a chuckle. “No, no he’s not. Right Jackson?”

Jackson didn’t speak, but slowly got up and stood in front of the couch.

“Whoa, you sure Jackson? You still haven’t gotten hold of _it_ yet,” Stiles said standing up from the couch.

“It’s the only way he’ll believe us. And we _need_ him.” Jackson responded. “And besides, I wouldn’t hurt Danny."

“Alright,” Stiles said, worry in his voice.

Danny was still really confused. He looked at Jackson when he started making growling noises. Jackson’s hands started made a cracking noise and his nails started to grow long and sharp. His shirt rippled and his muscles popped out, bigger than they already were.

Jackson looked up at Danny and his breath hitched in his throat. Jackson’s eyes had met his and they were glowing amber. Danny looked at his teeth, which had also grown, and the image of the _Dog Soldiers_ werewolves flashed into his mind.

Danny jerked back, as Jackson let out a terrifying growl, which almost sounded like ‘ _Danny’,_ and backed into the couch almost tripping.

“Danny. It’s okay,” Stiles said, “It’s still Jackson. We just haven’t figured out how to talk with all the teeth.”

Danny didn’t hear him because Jackson let out more growls, which were getting louder and more feral. Danny sure didn’t feel safe and images of the “Dog Soldiers” kept invading his vision, terrifying him even more.

“Oh, shit,” Stiles said rushing towards Jackson. “Uhm, maybe it’s not okay,” Stiles said, turning to Danny. “Maybe you should leave. Jackson won’t hurt his _mate_ in his feral state. But, I’m not sure about you.”

But Danny was already half way to the door, heart pounding, thankful the front door was near the living room. Danny nodded, scared out of his mind, watching as Jackson let out more growls and fell to the floor on all fours.

“Oh, fuck.” Stiles said and turned to Danny, “Go.”

Danny didn’t argue. He ran the rest of the way to the door. He saw Jackson’s Porsche keys on a hook by the door. He heard another loud growl behind him and without looking back, grabbed the keys, flung the door open and ran to the car.

He threw the door of the Porsche open, turned on the car, failing a couple times, his hand too shaky with adrenaline. He back into the street and peeled out, not knowing where to go, but wanting to get the hell out of there.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 03! Really had fun writing this chapter, definitely going to continue the story.


	4. Danny Day Care

Danny drove for what felt like hours with no destination in mind. His body slowly started coming off of the adrenaline, enough to allow him to form coherent thoughts.

_What the fuck just happened? Werewolf? Jackson?_

None of it made any sense to Danny. Werewolves were box office catnip, not real life. Not to mention scientifically impossible. But he had seen it with own eyes. Jackson transforming into a wolf, body morphing and everything: claws, teeth, growl.

_I wonder if Jackson has a tail?_

Danny looked around him and recognized somewhat where he was. He had somehow made it into the forests near Beacon Hills.

He rounded the corner of the winding forest road when his headlights suddenly revealed a figure standing in the road. Danny slammed on the brakes, stopping just short of hitting the figure before it collapsed.

Danny stayed in his seat a little while letting the adrenaline exit his body once again, heart beating a mile a minute. After a while, Danny climbed out of the Porsche and walked out to the front of the car to see if he had hit anything.

Danny didn’t expect a human to be lying in front of the Porsche. Let alone a human with an arrow stuck in his shoulder and a bleeding leg. The road was slick with blood, a trail of it leading into the forest.

The human looked no older than Danny. A boy actually. He was dressed in all black, red blood staining the fabric.

_Was someone hunting him? These aren’t animal wounds._

If Danny hadn’t just learned about the existence of werewolves, his first thought would have been that someone was taking _The Most Dangerous Game,_ literally hunting down humans for sport.

Danny bent down and checked out the boy’s shoulder. The arrow went through the boy’s back and the tip was sticking out his front. Common sense told Danny not to take out the arrow so he wouldn’t bleed out. It was still bleeding, but the flow minimal. Danny moved to his leg, rolling up the pant leg to get a better look.

The wound was no longer bleeding, which confused Danny because the blood looked as fresh as the shoulder wound. Danny wiped off the blood with a corner of his shirt and was taken aback. There was only a hint of a wound present and the skin was slowly starting to stich itself together. The wound looked at least a couple of days old at this point.

Danny thought back to Stiles’ rambling about werewolves, before Jackson started going feral. He only heard a couple of points, but he remembered hearing about werewolves being able to heal themselves.

_A werewolf maybe?_

Werewolf or not, Danny knew the boy wasn’t normal. And he couldn’t just leave him in the middle of the road, or in the forest, especially if his attackers were still around.

_Should I take him to a hospital?_

Danny quickly dismissed the thought. The boy wasn’t normal, and if he was a werewolf the hospital wouldn’t know what to do and the boy could be taken away to be experimented upon; treated like an animal. Danny’s compassion took hold him. He knew what it was like to be different.

_Home then, I’ll take you home._

Danny turned the boy on his back and put one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. Danny had carried injured players off the field before, but they were much heavier. The boy in his arms weighed surprisingly much lighter. Danny easily carried him to the Porsche and set him in the passenger seat.

Danny was about to leave when a reflection caught his eye and he returned to the front of the car. A sword was laying on the ground where to boy had been. It was thin and straight, and looked about four feet long. Danny bent down to pick it up, but didn’t expect it to weigh so much. Danny struggled a little bit getting used to the weight, noticing the entire thing was made of a dark looking metal, including the sheath.

_How can the little guy carry this, let alone swing it?_

Danny hefted the sword to the Porsche and set it beside the boy. He rounded the car and got into the driver’s seat.

+++

Danny was grateful his mother had texted him while he was at Jackson’s and told him she was going to visit her sister for a couple days. Danny had taken boys home before, but none were bloody and stuck with an arrow and he did not want to explain that to his mother.

He carried the boy into the house and decided to put him in his room. He set him on his bed, careful not to lay him on his wounded shoulder. He went back to the Porsche, remembering the sword. He carried it in with two hands and set it in the corner of the room.

Danny was no medical expert, but he was wrapped lacrosse injuries before and he had to do something about the arrow. He knew he had to stop the bleeding once he pulled it out. He went to the laundry room and grabbed some towels, and the bathroom grabbing the medical kit.

He decided the best way to take the arrow out was to break off the tip and pull the rest out in one movement. But, he need to take his clothes off to make his work easier. Danny was no stranger to undressing people, but passed out? And a stranger? This was new.

The boy was wearing a dark black jacket that clung to him. He felt bad for having to cut if off. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut around the shoulder wound and removed the jacket. The boy was wearing a dark black shirt underneath as well, which Danny cut off as well.

It was then that Danny noticed the boy’s skin. It was about the same shade as Danny’s. Danny removed the rest of the shirt, noticing how small the boy was. But his body was not frail. Muscles lined his chest and stomach.

Seeing the boy like this, especially unconscious, made Danny blush. Forcing some unwelcome, and inappropriate, thoughts out, he remembered the arrow in the boy and that he was still losing blood.

He snapped the tip of the arrow off, pausing to see if he had waken the boy. But the boy was still out cold. He lifted the boy up into a sitting position and placed a towel on the bed. He gripped the arrow on the side closest the feathers and pulled. The arrow came out smoothly, making a wet fleshy sound, blood following and splattering the bed.

Danny quickly pushed the boy back down and placed another towel on the top of his shoulder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Remembering the boy was possibly a werewolf, Danny kept pressure on the wound for a couple minutes. He then took the top towel off and inspected the wound. It had stopped bleeding and was starting to close up. Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

_He’ll survive. But, I wonder if the bone will heal too? The arrow went through his shoulder blade._

Not willing to take any chances, Danny got the medical wrap out of the kit and started to wrap the boy’s shoulder. The pressure would, hopefully, keep the bones together if they stared healing.

Danny remembered the leg wound and moved down to the end of the bed. He rolled up the pant leg again and wasn’t surprised when there was only dry blood and a faint scar. The wound looked similar to the one he just wrapped and figure it was caused by another arrow.

_He must’ve gotten the arrow out by himself. And it looks like if went through the calf and didn’t hit bone._

Satisfied the wound was okay, Danny went to the bathroom to grab some wet towel to clean up some of the blood. He spent the next ten minutes or so wiping dry blood off the boy, feeling strange doing this while he was unconscious.

The last thing Danny did, which didn’t help his uncomfortableness, was take off the boy’s pants. Like the jacket, they were dark black and clung to his legs. His shoes were slit in the middle, like some ninja’s shoes he had seen in the movies. He chucked them at the foot of the bed along his the pants after he had taken them off.

Deciding to keep the boy’s underwear on, Danny found some of his own shorts and put them on the boy, giving him some dignity in the situation and making Danny less uncomfortable.

Danny let out a sigh, realizing how tired he was and looked at the clock on the small table next to his bed. The red numbers read 4:00 AM. He suddenly felt exhausted. His eyes felt heavy and his thoughts became less coherent. Danny left the room, closed the door, and shuffled to the living room. He collapsed dramatically on the couch falling asleep as soon his head hit the soft fabric.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this took six days to update! Finding time to write was a bitch, but I had time to think about the rest of the story and where to take it. But anywho, hope you liked Chapter 04!


	5. Second Encounter of the Supernatural Kind

Danny awoke, feeling a kink in his neck and a sore back. He figured the couch wasn’t the best place to crash. Danny slowly sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He rotated his head once causing a series of pops in his neck that relieved a little of the soreness from sleeping without a pillow.

He looked around the room and spotted his phone on the coffee table in front of him, where he put it the previous night. He picked it up, woke up the display, and glanced at the time. The screen read 12:13 PM. Danny had slept for over eight hours.

_Man, I must’ve been really out._

Danny also noticed twenty-three new texts and five missed calls. Most of the texts were from Stiles, asking what happened to him and if he was okay. All of the missed calls were from Jackson. He thought about dialing Jackson’s number, but didn’t feel like talking to him at the moment.

Truth be told, Danny was a little mad at Jackson. First, for not telling him about Stiles sooner, and second, for the whole werewolf thing. Added on that Jackson had shifted right in front of him, turned feral, and had Danny running for his life.

_Aren’t best friends not supposed to have secrets with each other?_

Danny would have to deal with their friendship later. Right now, Danny had a guest to deal with. He figured the boy upstairs in his room was still sleeping, body recuperating.

_Wonder how long he’ll be out?_

Danny decided to be a good host and at least bring some food to the boy. He figured supernatural healing had to take a toll on the body, and needed to recharge, and since Danny figured the boy was still more or less human, food would do the trick.

He decided soup was the best option for recovery. Sick people found the substance beneficial, and Danny didn’t really have much more to go on. So, Danny whipped up a bowl of soup with some chicken, noodles, and readymade broth.

_Alright, now to get it up the stairs._

At this point, Danny thought soup wasn’t the best of ideas. He’d have to be careful going up the stairs. He took the steps more slowly than usual and approached his room. He slowly opened the door, careful with the hot liquid, and stepped into the room.

Danny paused, the bed was empty. He looked around the room, still not seeing the boy. Then Danny turned around to look behind the door, where he would hide from his mom sometimes.

There was a quick movement and Danny was hit hard in his chest, a figure tackled him to the floor and sent the soup into the air, hot liquid and chunks of food splattering the floor and walls.

“What the fuck--” Danny managed to get out when he hit the floor, a strong arm pinning him down.

Danny looked up and saw the boy staring at him, expression blank and emotionless. Danny’s face, however, read confusion. He had seen how small the boy was and how light too, but Danny could not move underneath him, the boy’s arm pining him down with impressive strength. Danny couldn’t even move his legs, as they were pinned to the floor as well by smaller, yet stronger, ones.

The boy above him said nothing, only starred and blinked occasionally. Danny took the time to observe the boy’s features. He could seem them clearly now with the light of day. The boy’s hair was jet black and cut short, his eyebrows thick and with chocolate brown eyes. His skin is around the same shade as Danny’s. His jaw is squared off, with a slight chin.

Danny figured the boy was waiting for him to make a move or say something because the silence was only increasing and the awkward level rising when Danny noticed the boy was technically straddling him, and wasn’t wearing a shirt. Danny was still wearing his jeans from last night and they were starting to get tight. Danny had to say something before the boy noticed.

“Hello. My name’s Danny,” he said, going with a simple greeting.

“Are you a hunter?” The boy said in response, expression unchanging. His tone was flat and commanding, demanding an answer.

“Uhm, no, I haven’t even fired a gun,” Danny responded, confused at the line of questioning.

“A bow? Swung a sword? There are other weapons besides guns,” The boy answered, in the same commanding tone, obviously not satisfied with Danny’s answer.

“No. None,” Danny answered, hopeful that would satisfy the boy.

“Very well,” The boy spoke, satisfied with Danny’s answer. Danny felt the boy’s arm relax a little, but still kept him down.

“So, what now?” Danny questioned, getting uncomfortable at their current situation.

“Did you bandage me?” The boy said, instead of answering Danny.

“Yeah, you had an arrow in your shoulder.”

“I thank you,” the boy said, “And you did not take me to a hospital?” The boy continued.

“Your leg had already healed, so I figured you were a werewolf like--”

“I am no dog!” The boy spat out suddenly, cutting Danny off, anger flaring in his voice. The boy’s arm pressed further into Danny, threating to breaking his sternum, and preventing Danny from breathing.

But then, the pressure lessened and Danny saw the boy’s expression return blank, the anger disappearing as quickly as it had surfaced. Danny gasped a couple times getting air back into this lungs.

“I apologize,” The boy said suddenly above him. He released his arm from Danny and stood up off of Danny.

Danny slowly got up, breathing deep, and stood across from the boy. They looked at each other for a while, the boy looking ashamed, but that emotion soon left his face too.

“My name’s John,” They boy said, breaking the silence.

“Hi,” Danny said, not knowing what to say in response.

“So, you’re not a werewolf?” Danny questioned, curious about John’s outburst.

“No,” John answered, but said no more.

Danny paused, he didn’t know how to ask what John was without sounding weird and insensitive.

It looked like John was about to speak again, but the doorbell cut him off. They starred at each other again, not knowing what to do, until the doorbell rang again, followed by loud banging.

“I should, uh, go answer that,” Danny supplied, rather awkwardly. John only nodded in response, and watched as Danny left the room.

The banging continued, louder this time, as Danny jogged to the front door. Danny opened the door and Jackson suddenly barged in nearly running into Danny.

“Jeez Jackson, just barge right in,” Stiles said, also entering Danny’s house without invitation. Jackson ignored Stiles, and scanned the room, pausing to sniff the air.

“What the fuck is going on!?” Danny said, remembering he was still mad at Jackson.

“Blood in my Porsche, and in your house,” Jackson growled out.

“Are you alright? Is it yours?” Stiles supplied, sounding more reasonable than Jackson.

“Whose!” Danny heard Jackson growl out.

“John, his name’s John,” Danny said, “I found him out in the woods last night, wounded, and I brought him back here to heal.”

“Why not the hospital?” Stiles asked, curiously.

“He’s not human, he’s like Jackson. But--” Danny started.

“Could it be an Alpha?” Stiles said to Jackson, cutting Danny off.

“Upstairs!” Jackson growled out again, locking on to John’s scent, running upstairs towards Danny’s room.

“Wait!” Danny and Stiles said at the same time, struggling to keep up with Jackson as he barged into Danny’s room. When Danny and Stiles got there, John was no longer present. Jackson was looking more feral, much like last night.

“Gone,” Jackson growled, sniffing the room and heading to the now open window. Jackson mounted the window, ready to chase after John.

“Wait, Jackson, if it’s an Alpha!” Stiles shouted, trying to convince him to stay.

“Must. Protect,” Danny and Stiles heard Jackson growl out, as he jumped out the window in pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 05! Woot! Thanks all for reading, I appreciate it :)


	6. For the Sake of Another

“Are you a hunter?” John demanded of the boy beneath him, who he know knew to be called Danny.

“Uhm, no, I haven’t even fired a gun,” Danny answered.

“A bow? Swung a sword? There are other weapons besides guns,” John clarified, unsatisfied with Danny’s answer.

_He seems too naïve to be a hunter._

“No. None,” Danny answered. John listened to Danny’s heart. It was beating faster than normal, but had not faltered when Danny answered ‘no’.

_Not a hunter then._

“Very well,” John said, and released a little of the pressure on Danny, but kept him down, just in case.

“So, what now?” Danny asked, and John wondered the same thing.

“Did you bandage me?” John said, deciding to get some answers out of Danny, still wary of the boy.

“Yeah, you had an arrow in your shoulder.”

“I thank you,” John responded, genuinely. There weren’t many people that would go out of their way to help another these days.

_But why not a hospital? If this boy is not a hunter, then he should assume I’m human._

“And you did not take me to a hospital?” John questioned, curious as to Danny’s reasoning.

“Your leg had already healed, so I figured you were a werewolf like--”

“I am no dog!” John shouted. His vision went red, and anger flared within him, catching himself off-guard. John pinned Danny down again, but with more force this time. He could not think of a worse insult to be called a dog: dirty, dumb, and single-minded. Just then, reason came back to John.

_It is not his fault. He did not mean it. Did not know._

John pushed the anger away, giving it to _him,_ and lessened the pressure on Danny. Danny gasped a couple times, air rushing back into his lungs.

“I apologize,” John said, genuinely sorry for the outburst and released his arm from Danny. John got up off of Danny, and took a couple steps back. John watched Danny slowly get up, taking deep breaths and felt slightly ashamed for hurting the kind boy, but pushed away the emotion out of habit.

“My name’s John,” he spoke after a while, remembering Danny had given his name earlier.

“Hi,” is all Danny said in response. John silently acknowledged the greeting. John was never good at small talk. The only times he interacted with other humans was when he was fleeing them.

“So, you’re not a werewolf?” Danny said.

“No,” was all John said, remembering his outburst and the feeling of shame came back again causing his face to warm slightly. Fortunately for John, his darker skin stopped the blush from showing, not that John knew what was happening or what he was feeling.

John was about to speak, to clarify _what_ he was, when the doorbell rang. John was so caught up in the moment that he had neglected to notice a car had pulled up outside. They stared at each other for a while longer, still lost in the moment, until the doorbell rang again, followed by loud banging.

“I should, uh, go answer that,” Danny said to John. John only nodded and watched Danny as he left the room. John noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his face warmed again, thinking of Danny and how close they had been.

John never had time for emotions anymore, now that he was constantly on the run. Whenever they came, he would push them away. They distracted him, and he found it easier to fight without them. Easier to kill without feeling bad for what he had done.

In fact, the last time be had let himself feel, was when he was still with his mother, ten years old. He was angry with his Dad for leaving them, and filled with love for his mother. That was before she was taken. When life was carefree.

His thoughts were interrupted by Danny’s voice. His tone was angry and other voices followed.

_Hunters? Have they tracked me down already?_

If they were hunters, they were guaranteed to hurt Danny. John suddenly felt worried for the boy. He had taken him in, been kind to him. He could not let the hunters hurt him. John went to the hall and sniffed the air.

_Dog and its human mate. So, not hunters._

He smelled familiarity between them and Danny, the dog’s scent in the house.

_Danny is with friends. He’ll be fine. It’s me the dog perceives a threat._

He then heard the dog, coming up the stairs, growling, and smelling feral. John sensed he had little control over his current state. He didn’t want to deal with it at the moment, and he figured Danny would be okay, so he grabbed a shirt that looked like it would fit, slung his sword over his back with one of Danny’s belts, and mounted the window. He jumped to the ground, landing without a sound. He looked back and saw the dog in the window.

John turned, sniffed the air, and ran in the direction of the forest. He heard the dog jump from the window and land on the ground and start running in pursuit of John. John let himself shift slightly so he outrun the dog. His leg muscles expanded and he increased the distance between him and the mutt.

John reached the forest. The dog was at least five minutes behind him now. Now that John was back the forest, he could retrieve his pack and be on his way. He remembered his location from the previous night and took off running.

His thoughts went to Danny. How kind he was. He felt bad for leaving him without properly thanking him, but he figured he was safer without his presence, especially from hunters, who seemed to have followed him from Arizona.

He reached the tree where he had tossed his pack. He calculated his route up, and jumped to the nearest branch, clinging to it with his now elongated claws. He scaled the rest of the way easily until he got to the branch that held his pack. John slung the pack over his back and secured the straps around his waist.

John was about to jump to the next tree when a gust of wind came by, carrying the scent of fresh blood. It smelled of the dog that had followed his from Danny’s house. There were also four other scents, also dogs. John figured the mutt had gotten himself into trouble with another pack, while looking for him.

_He’s just a dog. But, he smelled of Danny. They’re friends._

John figured recusing the dog could be repayment for Danny’s kindness, and it seems said kindness had rubbed off on John. His conscious demanded he help the mutt.

+++

John followed the dog’s scent, jumping from tree to tree, to a clearing a mile into the forest, careful to stay down wind, so the others couldn’t smell him coming. Danny’s friend was surrounded by four other dogs, and he was bleeding profusely from his side. Danny jumped silently to a branch directly over Danny’s friend.

The other four dogs were Alphas, eyes glowing red. One was female, two were identical male twins, and the last was a large bald man. The large dog had blood around his mouth, and down his front.

_He must be the one who attacked Danny’s friend._

“You must be Jackson,” the female said, smile on her lips, “Derek’s newest pup.”

Jackson whined in response, clutching his wound, trying desperately back away from the alphas, only ending up backing into a tree, sliding down with a whimper.

“You’re a long way from home,” Kali teased, in a sadistic voice.

“Deucalion said not to harm them,” one of the twins said.

“Do you always do what daddy tells you,” the large one said, mocking the twin. The other twin growled in defense of his brother.

“Enough,” the female said again, trying to keep the peace between the alphas. She approached Jackson and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“We can still ruff him up a bit,” She said, smile spreading across her face. She stood back up and backed away. The twins looked unsure and didn’t move, not wanting to disobey orders. The female looked to the large one.

“Ennis, would you do the honors,” she said simply. Ennis grinned and started towards Jackson.

John chose this moment to jump from the branch. He landed softly on the ground between Jackson and Ennis. The alphas were taken aback and Ennis stopped advancing.

“You will not harm him,” John spoke, drawing his sword. Ennis only laughed.

“What’re you going to do, you little shit?”

John didn’t speak, only held his ground, sword in one hand and sheath in the other. Ennis shifted and rushed toward John.

John waited until Ennis was inches away, and then pivoted to the right, rotating his body out of Ennis’ path. John swung his sword along the way, slicing into Ennis’ right calf, scraping the bone. Ennis let out a cry and John brought his sheath down on Ennis’ right shoulder, forcing Ennis to his knees, shattering his collar bone and shoulder blade. John was behind Ennis now and plunged his sword into the back of Ennis’ neck.

Ennis left out a gargled cry, hands grasping the sword coming out the front of his neck. John twisted his sword ninety degrees and sliced to the right, semi-decapitating Ennis. Ennis fell to the ground, blood gushing from his neck.

John was facing the female now, her face was twisted in anger, glaring at John, poised to attack. John returned her gaze not breaking eye contact, blood splattered across his face. The twins stood speechless, surprised at how easily John had taken out Ennis.

They stood, staring, for several minutes. John planning out several forms of attack, and it looked like the female was doing the same. The twins still stood out of the way, not wanting to interfere.

“He was a pain anyway,” the female said a minute later, “but don’t think I won’t forget this,” she added. It seems she didn’t want to chance engaging John.

_Smart fighter. Picking her battles._

“My name’s Kali. Don’t forget it, because we’ll meet again,” the female spoke, issuing a challenge.

“John,” he responded, accepting the challenge. John backed away from Ennis’ corpse and stood by Jackson, who was still backed up against the tree. The twins picked up Ennis’ body and John followed their movements until they and Kali left the clearing. John tracked them with his nose until they were a mile away.

John offered his hand to Jackson. Jackson looked up at him, and growled, recognizing his scent.

“I meant to harm to Danny,” John assured Jackson, “he found me in the forest, after hunters injured me. And I harbor no allegiance to your enemies,”

“Yeah, I saw,” Jackson responded, voice weak. Jackson tried to stand, but only fell back down, passing out. Jackson’s wound had not healed soon enough. It was too big, and he had lost a lot of blood before the wound had closed.

John bent down over him and listened to his heart. It was weak. John took Jackson’s arm and his veins rippled as some of his strength went into Jackson. John listened again and Jackson’s heart sounded stronger. He’d survive.

John fished around in Jackson’s pockets and found his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he saw Danny’s name and hit call. Danny picked up after the first ring.

“Jackson! Where are you?” Danny said through the phone.

“Jackson is fine. This is John,” John answered, “I will bring him to you.”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clarification for the strength transfer. It's similar to what Scott did with the dogs when he took away their pain. John gave some of his strength to Jackson through a similar process.


	7. State of Mind

Danny thought he was, overall, a pretty patient and understanding person. But Stiles and Jackson were seriously testing his limits.

First off, they had been secret boyfriends for god knows how long. And secondly, there’s the whole werewolf thing.

Danny might have been able to take the time to hear them out and remain sort of neutral about the whole thing. But at the moment, he was fuming with anger. Jackson had barged into his room, ‘wolfed out’- and Danny still hadn’t really recovered from the first ‘feral Jackson’ encounter- and not even bothered to give any explanation whatsoever to what the fuck was going on.

And Stiles. He had also barged into his house, like Jackson, and mentioned something about ‘alphas’ and also not giving any explanation. And once Jackson took off after John- who didn’t deserve to be chased off like that- Stiles, like Jackson, also took off.

A reasonable person, which is not who Danny is at the moment, would wait to get the whole picture and then cast judgment. But that’s just the thing. Danny doesn’t have the whole picture. And that is what frustrates him the most about the current situation- being, Danny sitting on his living room couch, fuming with anger towards those he would call _friends._

It was then that Danny noticed how much he smelled and how dirty he felt. He had been up late taking care of John. Dried sweat, dirt and dried blood were now all over Danny and he didn’t have time, nor did he think about taking a shower when he crashed on the couch the previous night. And sleeping in his clothes seemed to have bonded the scent of BO and general stink to his hair and skin.

_I really need to take a shower. And I do have time. It’s not like I’m needed or anything._

But just then, Danny’s phone rang, bearing Jackson’s caller ID. Forgetting for a second that he was mad at Jackson- otherwise he wouldn’t have answered out of spite- Danny tapped ‘answer’ on his phone after the first ring.

“Jackson! Where are you?” Danny immediately demanded, tone harshening once Danny remembered he was in fact, mad at Jackson.

“Jackson is fine. This is John,” Danny heard a newly familiar voice answer, “I will bring him to you.”

Despite hearing John again- Danny’s heart lifting at the notion that Jackson hadn’t run him off- Danny once again felt disappointed with Jackson for not answering himself.

“Alright then. I’m still at my house,” Danny spoke, letting John know he was still there. “Is Jackson hurt?” Danny asked, wondering why John had answered instead of Jackson- and also secretly hoping John hadn’t hurt Jackson himself.

“Yes. He has lost a lot of blood after being attacked by one of the alphas,” Danny’s heart skipped, fearing for Jackson’s safety. Let it be known that although Jackson was being a dick, Danny still cared. “But that I have stabilized him. He will need to rest.”

“Oh, good,” Danny sighed in relief.

“I assume he will be safe in your care?” John asked.

“Yeah,” Danny replied, “You were. Right?” Danny added, teasingly, and instantly regretted it. He and John were exactly friends, and the comment sounded flirty- as well as slightly dirty. John didn’t respond right way, and Danny was scared he hung up.

“Indeed I was,” John replied, with the slightest upturn of his lips and chuckle in his voice, surprising Danny. Danny was at a loss for words, still embarrassed at what he said- John’s response not helping the heat in his cheeks, which also fortunately for Danny, didn’t show due his darker skin. Not that anyone was around to witness Danny making a fool of himself, though.

“So, do you need a ride?” Danny asked after a minute, common sense breaking through his flustered mind.

“No, I will be fine. I’m deep in the forest and can manage,” John assured Danny, “I will be there in twenty minutes.”

“O, okay then,” Danny managed to get out, just as John hung up. The gesture was slightly rude- Danny suspected that John’s people skills weren’t that great- but Danny was glad that he couldn’t embarrass himself anymore.

Danny took a while to settle down once again. Distracted from his anger by John’s call, Danny was once again reminded how badly he stunk.

_Right. Shower._

And so, Danny lugged himself up, still sore from crashing on the couch, and headed towards the bathroom, stripping as he went, haphazardly tossing his clothes aside.

Danny ran the water for a minute until it was just under searing hot, desperate for relief from his aching joints. Danny waited a couple more seconds and then stepped under the waterfall of steaming water, immediately letting out a sigh. The water lulling him into comfort, clearing his mind.

Danny’s mind might have been too clear because twenty minutes quickly passed and Danny forgot all about John’s arrival, rapidly approaching.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but it's been a while since I updated. So, here's Chapter 07!


	8. Smitten

Danny tried not to think about John while in the shower, he really did. But Danny hadn’t been dating since his last breakup and John just happened to be the first person that Danny found attractive since. At least that’s what Danny told himself as he released some building sexual tension.

Feeling a bit disappointed in himself, Danny shut the water off after twenty-five minutes. He stood in the waterless shower for a minute, letting the water drip from his body, his aches significantly less, and mind clearer.

Danny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He’d have to go to his room to get some clean clothes, his previous attire scattered about the hallway and caked in mud and blood.

As Danny opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out into the hallway, he ran right into John. The impact loosened Danny’s towel, making it slip. Danny was only grateful that he was able to catch it before it slipped any lower.

Danny was slightly taller than John and was able to see where John’s eyes went, up and down his half naked body, before his head snapped up to make eye contact with him. They are only inches apart now and Danny could feel his whole body starting to heat up, most of his blood going to his crotch.

“Uhm,” Danny spoke, trying to release a little of the tension. It didn’t really work because Danny didn’t know what else to say, and it looked like John was just as speechless.

“H-hi,” Danny finally decided to say, “You’re, uhm, early?” Danny didn’t even know if he was or not, having lost track of time in the shower. John remained speechless, but not breaking eye contact and his expression not revealing anything.

“I should, uh, go put some clothes on,” Danny said, motioning to his state or undress. John’s eyes briefly broke contact, looking down and back up, and nodded. He stepped aside to let Danny by.

Danny, as quickly and casually as he could, walked to his room, feeling John’s eyes still watching him. He closed the door and leaned back against the door letting out a breath.

_I’m so screwed_

Danny threw on a white V-neck t-shirt, a pair of boxer-briefs and his training shorts, before standing in the middle of his room, working up the courage to leave his room. Danny remembered why John had come back: Jackson was hurt.

Danny took a deep breath and opened the door. John wasn’t in the hallway anymore, so Danny walked the length until he got the living room. He saw Jackson lain out on the couch, his side caked in dried blood, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Danny also noticed John sitting on the arm of one of the large arm chairs, arms crossed with his eyes closed. There was light coming through one of the windows shining on the back of John’s head. The light gave John a sort of halo and Danny noticed his hair was actually a dark brown, now illuminated by the sun.

He was wearing one of Danny’s shirts, obviously too big for him, the fabric bunching up in places. The sight was almost comical, except that there was blood splattered on the white shirt and smudged on the corners of his face, where he assumed he had wiped most of it off.

Danny took a step forward and John’s eyes opened immediately. He jumped up and grabbed his sword, which was leaning against the chair he was napping on, pulling in from its sheath slightly, dark metal glinting.

“Whoa, it’s only me,” Danny spoke, remaining where he was standing. John’s eyes shot to Danny and his shoulders relaxed. John sheathed his sword and set it back down against the arm chair. Danny let out the breath he was holding.

“I apologize for earlier,” John spoke suddenly, “I should have knocked before entering your home. You were startled.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine,” Danny couldn’t bring himself to be mad at John. The boy’s social skills seemed very lacking.

“I have brought your friend back safely. His wound was deep, but it will heal.”

“Thank you, John.” Danny said, testing John’s name on his lips. John looked the tiniest bit surprised to hear his name. The boy’s expressions were hard to read, and he didn’t have a lot of them to start with.

“I also want to give you my thanks for finding me and taking care of me after my attack.”

“Oh yeah, it was my uh- pleasure.” Danny said as he brought his hand up to the back of his head, scratching it, but stopped when he realized what he was said.

_Fuck_

Danny saw the smile he had heard over the phone the first time he had slipped up. It was even better to see it on John now, not that he was looking at his lips. How they were thin and a pale pink in contrast to his golden brown skin.

But then, it vanished. Replaced by a blank expression Danny had come to find normal for John. Danny wondered where it went.

“Danny?”

Danny hadn’t realized he was staring, but _something_ was drawing Danny towards John. Something _different,_ yet familiar and comforting. There was something different about John.

_Different, like- like me._

Danny looked at John. There was nothing he saw from those at school, in his life. Those who were different than him, and liked to remind him. Whether it was a look as he passed by, or overcompensation for his homosexuality. They were always reminding him why he’s different.

But not with John. In the short time he’s gotten to know John, nothing about him makes Danny feel different.

Danny remembered he was _still_ staring. John started to look worried and closed the gap between them, keeping in eye contact. Danny stood rooted, perplexed by the person in front of him. John was inches away now and slowly brought his hand to Danny’s shoulder, hoping to comfort Danny.

Danny was speechless, unable to form simple thoughts, heart starting to beat erratically. And it was then that Danny knew he was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially intended for this chapter to much longer. But, writing the darn thing proved to be really difficult. So, I'm just going to give you what I have :D I'm still trucking along with this thing and have not abandoned it, though!


	9. Clueless

“Jackson! Where are you?” Danny said through the phone.

“Jackson is fine. This is John,” John answered, “I will bring him to you.”

“Alright then. I’m still at my house,” Danny answered John over the phone. There was relief in Danny’s voice.

“Is Jackson hurt?” Danny continued, John sensing worry in his voice.

“Yes. He has lost a lot of blood after being attacked by one of the alphas,” John answered, “I have stabilized him but he will need to rest.”

“Oh, good,” Danny said, sighing into the phone.

“I assume he will be safe in your care?” John asked, eager to return Jackson to Danny repaying his kindness.

“Yeah,” Danny replied, “You were, right?”

John was puzzled by the comment, as well by Danny’s silence, and pondered it for a couple of seconds.

“Indeed I was,” John replied, finding that the comment made him feel warm inside, and chuckled a bit, a smile tugging at his lips. It had been a while since he had felt a smile on his lips.

“So, do you need a ride?” Danny asked.

“No, I will be fine. I’m deep in the forest and can manage,” John assured Danny, not wanting Danny to fall prey to the alphas who could be waiting just outside his sense’s range, “I will be there in twenty minutes.”

“Oh, okay then,” Danny confirmed over the phone and John took that as his sign to end the conversation, and hung up.

John still felt warm after talking with Danny, and he didn’t really know why. He’d never felt that way before, at least not that he could remember.

_It kind of feels like I’m with mom again, but…_

Not wanting to deal with the new emotions at the moment, John decided to give the emotions to _him._ John had to get Jackson back to Danny and the warm feeling would distract him form that task.

John took a moment to wipe away the drying blood of the large alpha from his face with his forearm, picked up Jackson, and swung him over his shoulder. Jackson wasn’t too heavy for John. Sure Jackson was bigger than John, but he had almost zero fat on him and John’s added strength sure helped out.

John took his time making his way back to Danny’s house. There was still a chance the alphas were tracking him and John was weighed down with Jackson, and his sword and pack.

+++

John decided to go through the front door when he got to Danny’s house, mainly because he couldn’t jump into Danny’s room with Jackson on his back. And as tempting as it was, he couldn’t just toss the dog into the room either, wanting to please Danny.

The front door was open slightly so John entered the house without knocking and looked for a place to set Jackson down. He decided on the couch in the living room, which was the first room the front door opened up to. He laid down some sheets from a nearby closet and set Jackson down.

Jackson’s wound was now completely healed up, dried blood covering his exposed side. His breathing was still a bit ragged so John touched Jackson’s chest and gave him some more of his strength. Jackson’s breathing eased and John figured he’d be fine on his own from here on out. Werewolf healing was faster than his own and Jackson’s recovery wouldn’t take as long as his had.

John turned his attention to the rest of the house, and more importantly: Danny. He hadn’t seen him when he first brought Jackson in, but his scent was in the house. John heard water running further into the house, and figured it had to do with Danny.

Showers had never been a constant for John, even when growing up. He was still taking baths, not yet graduating to showers, before his mother was taken. He hadn’t spent time in any civilized home after getting lost chasing his mother’s abductors. Rivers and lakes served as John’s main source of cleanliness, something John was a little obsessed with.

 _Curiosity_ led John down the hallway, following a trail of clothes that smelled of Danny. The trail ended with Danny’s underwear right before a door. The water had stopped, but John could _really_ smell Danny now and heard rusting right behind the door.

John was standing directly in front of the door when it suddenly opened and Danny walked right into John. The action took John completely by surprise and he stumbled back.

When John regained his balance, his eyesight was completely covered by Danny’s bare chest. John looked down, saw Danny was only wearing a towel, which was riding quite low, quickly looked back up and locked eyes with Danny. His face grew extremely warm, John’s only saving grace being his dark skin.

“Uhm,” Danny spoke, “H-hi,” John didn’t respond, not knowing what was going on in the moment at all.

“You’re, uhm, early?” Danny continued, and John didn’t know if he was or not, he hadn’t kept track of time.

“I should, uh, go put some clothes on,” Danny said, motioning to his state or undress. John didn’t, couldn’t, say anything in response.

John briefly broke eye contact, looked down and back up, taking in Danny once more. John nodded, and still speechless, stepped aside to let Danny by.

Danny stepped slowly by John and walked down the hall into what John assumed was Danny’s room and closed the door.

John stood there for a minute, trying, failing, to understand what had just happened. A lot of new emotions had run wild through John and he had no idea how to process them.

Looking at Danny’s half naked body, being so close to another boy had done something to John. It had awakened a dormant desire he forgot he had.

Memories of his mother talking to him about someone named Barney _—“No mommy, not the dinosaur.” “Oh, well then who?” “He sits next to me at school, I like him”_ —she was asking him how he felt about Barney. If it was like how she felt about his father.

All of it was making John’s head spin uncontrollably and he just wanted it to stop. So John did what he knew how to do. He gave it all to _him._ He shoved all of these new emotions away to place in his head he hoped would never surface again.

With his mind clear, John felt hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. He had given away too much of his strength to Jackson and pushing the emotions down had depleted his remain strength.

John staggered back to the living room and climbed onto the arm of a large sofa and napped almost instantly chin resting on his chest.

+++

John woke suddenly to a creak in the floorboards that set off his senses. He shot up and grabbed his sword he leaned against the sofa, and drew it half-way. He had not napped long, but if was enough to bring some of his strength back.

“Whoa, it’s only me,” Danny said. John’s eyes moved to Danny and his shoulders relaxed. John sheathed his sword and set it back down against the sofa.

“I apologize for earlier,” John said, remembering was just happened in the hallway. “I should have knocked before entering your home. You were startled.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine,” Danny answered with a fond look on his face.

“I have brought your friend back safely. His wound was deep, but it will heal.” John said, remembering why he was here.

“Thank you, John.” Danny replied. It was the first time someone had called John by his name in a while, and Danny said it with such affection, which made John happy.

“I also want to give you my thanks for finding me and taking care of me after my attack.” John said a moment later, remembering that he wanted to repay Danny’s kindness.

“Oh yeah, it was my uh- pleasure.” Danny said as he brought his hand up to the back of his head, scratching it. Danny suddenly looked very shocked and stopped scratching his head.

John found the action slightly amusing and a smile once again returned to his lips. Danny looked at John and smiled. John felt another rush of emotion wash over him, to which he almost immediately pushed away, fearful of its previous affect it had on him, causing John’s smile to disappear along with Danny’s.

A silence overtook the boys. Danny got lost in thought and started to stare at John, making John uneasy.

“Danny?” John spoke, becoming worried with Danny’s inactivity. Danny’s heart started to beat faster, which John heard.

John took a step forward, closing the gap between the two boys. He reached out his hand and touched Danny’s shoulder. A comforting gesture his father had used on him. But Danny’s heart only started beating faster and faster.

Not knowing what else to do, John moved his hand to Danny’s chest right above his heart. John’s veins rippled slightly as he transferred strength to Danny’s erratic heart. Danny’s heart slowed in response, suddenly able to handle Danny’s freak out.

John noticed Danny slowly starting to come back into his senses and the smile once again returned to John face and remained there. Danny smiled in return. John’s hand remained on Danny’s chest and the world faded away.

“Thanks,” Danny breathed out, his breath ghosting over John’s lips. They are millimeters apart now, but neither of them move. John’s mind started to buzz again and he’s reminded of his mother, of Barney—

“Danny!” a voice shouts, and the world comes rushing back. John turns to face the voice and sees a boy standing in the doorway next to a giant of man in comparison. His eyes glow red, but he is not one of the alphas from the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am extremely sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I just returned to school and things have been hectic. But, I found some down time to write this chapter :) Still committed to the story, as always!
> 
> P.S. I'm curious to what y'all think of John. Thoughts?
> 
> P.P.S. I've also included some hints as to what John is. See if y'all can guess it ;)
> 
> P.P.P.S. I've update the rating to Explicit because I like gore. And there will be more of it :D


	10. Showdown

“Danny!” Stiles shouts from the open front door, Derek Hale by his side.

Danny and John, who were nearly meshed together, separate and whip towards the newcomers.

Derek’s nostrils flare as a potent knew stench reaches him, stirring his inner wolf. His eyes go red as his wolf pushes to the surface acting on some primal instinct, Derek only barely managing to keep it in check.

John takes a defensive stance in front of Danny. He doesn’t dare make a dash for his sword, which is still propped up against the arm chair out of John’s reach, unwilling to leave Danny vulnerable to a potential alpha attack.

“I think he’s an alpha, Derek,” Stiles says.

Derek accepts Stiles assumption, not able to think clearly, and starts towards John.

“Wait! Stop!” Danny shouts, but Derek doesn’t hear, his wolf surfacing, more primal than it’s ever been.

John’s eyes flash yellow in response, black slits forming in the center as he shifts. John gains a few inches as the shift continues and the added muscle mass starts to fill Danny’s borrowed shirt—a change Danny couldn’t really ignore.

Derek pauses his advance when he sees the yellow of John’s eyes, obviously not alpha red. Derek wonders briefly if John really is an alpha, but the potent smell intensifies and his vision goes red and his claws and fangs involuntarily break forth.

After Derek’s partial-shift he moves to face John, also partially-shifted, but not nearly the same size as Derek. If size was the defining factor, Derek would clearly win a one-on-one duel.

What little bit of control Derek has left keeps him from right out assaulting John head on. John’s eyes aren’t red, but yellow. Derek doesn’t know what John was. Sure wolves have yellow eyes, but not with that slit down the center. Kinda like a... cat?

John takes a side step towards his sword when he notices Derek hasn’t made a move to attack him yet. John figures Danny will be safe, the large alpha in front of him only seems to be interested in him. Derek mirrors his steps, making sure to face John directly.

_Fucking dog_

John doesn’t reach his sword, but it isn’t Derek that prevents him from doing so.

Jackson suddenly leaps off the couch, which John now has his back to, fangs aimed at the back of John’s neck. John doesn’t have time to evade the entire attack, but ducks low enough so that Jackson only connects with John’s back.

Jackson’s elongated claws dig into John’s back and rip off small chunks of John’s flesh.

Jackson then rolls onto the floor and stands up next to Derek. The presence of Derek, Jackson’s alpha, was enough to wake him up, a natural smelling salt. The same stench affecting Derek has taken complete control of Jackson, a lesser experienced wolf, and he can only act instinctually with the kind of reaction a dog has when they see a cat. Catch. Maul. Kill.

John staggers up, the pain from Jackson’s attack rippling through his body but not enough to incapacitate him.

_Fuck, now it’s two-on-one_

Jackson darts forward again, but John is ready this time and easily deflects Jackson’s uncontrolled strike and sends Jackson into the nearest wall with little effort.

But John forgets about Derek, who is much bigger than him. John catches Derek’s first blow with his forearm, but the strength of it is enough to crack John’s ulna. John’s body, especially his partially shifted form, is meant for agility and evasion, not defense.

Derek’s blow staggers John and his stance weakens. Weakens enough so that Jackson’s charge knocks him down. Jackson and John fall to the floor and Jackson has John pinned. Before Jackson can use his fangs to rip John’s throat out, John sends a sharp punch to Jackson’s side, striking his left kidney with deadly accuracy.

Jackson howls and rolls off John. John then rolls aside to evade Derek’s first, which impacts the floor, splintering the wood. John rolls out of attack range of the two dogs and shakily stands up.

“Stop!” Danny yells, as he runs in-between John and his attackers. Derek and Jackson pause when they see Danny, their wrath isn’t directed at him.

John’s breath is becoming ragged and his right arm hangs uselessly at his side. Danny is now standing in front of Danny, hoping to shield him from any further attack.

Jackson and Derek are now facing Danny. Jackson is holding his side where John hit him, but the internal bleeding to his kidney is already healing. Derek, however, remains uninjured.

John’s wounds won’t heal until he has time to rest, his strength is already fading from his current injuries and from helping Jackson.

“He’s not an alpha!” Danny yells. Derek and Jackson don’t say anything, but don’t advance either.

“Then what is he?” Stiles questions, and moves from the door where he was standing petrified.

“I… I don’t know,” Danny admits.

Stiles moves to Jackson’s side, but all he sees is a wolf. “Jackson?” Stiles says, voice filled with concern.

Jackson only growls and doesn’t take his eyes away from John.

“He’s feral,” Derek says. “His only purpose is to protect you from any threat he perceives. He won’t listen to anything else.”

“But John isn’t attacking anyone! He’s defending himself.” Danny cuts in.

“John?” Stiles says.

“Yes, it’s his name.” Danny replies.

“How do you know—?”

“I don’t trust him,” Derek announces, interrupting Stiles, “There’s this stench. It’s provoking me… Jackson. It’s coming from him.”

John uses the time the others were spent talking to evaluate the situation. He locates his sword a couple feet away. He could reach it easily. But it’d still be two-on-one, and he can’t predict Jackson’s movement. The alpha, who they call Derek, is on John’s level. He could take him one-on-one, but not in his current state.

John needs more options.

He hears Danny talking, trying to get Jackson and Derek to stop attacking him. There’s also another human present. John doesn’t think he would attack him, he smells of Jackson and doesn’t look like the fighting type. He’s taller than himself, but thinner.

 _It’s the dog and the mutt I have to deal with. But I need to match their strength and ferocity. I need… I need_ him _..._

“This isn’t going to end well,” Stiles thinks aloud.

“Please, just let him be,” Danny pleads, “He’s—”

“I’m not going to let this _thing_ wander my territory,” Derek states. Jackson growls out in response, backing his alpha’s decision.

“Stiles, talk to them!” Danny pleads to Stiles.

“I can’t, I—” Stiles starts and moves to Danny.

A low rumbling cuts Stiles off, coming from behind Danny. Danny turns to face John, the source of the rumbling. It’s different than Jackson and Derek’s growl. It’s a low purr, like a lion.

John’s eyes open slowly, but fluidly. And then his mouth curls into a smile, revealing a row of sharp teeth with two on the top from forming sabers that hang over the others.

Shivers run through Danny’s spine. There’s something different about John. His eyes are menacing and his smile is almost sinister.

The low purring turns into deep chuckles and Danny starts to back away.

Another wave of the stench hits Derek and Jackson, reeking of feline. Derek barely holds his mind together, but the stench overtakes Jackson.

All at once, Stiles pushes Danny out of the way, John dives for his sword, and Derek and Jackson lurch forward towards John.

John reaches his sword well before Jackson or Derek reach his previous position. Jackson is closest to John and he pulls his sword from its sheath and slashes Jackson’s back all in one motion, deep red blood meeting dark metal.

Jackson falls forward in pain and Derek catches him. The wound is long, thin, and deep. Blood flows freely from Jackson’s back. Jackson is out cold, shock invading his system and the loss of blood keeps him out.

 _He won’t be able to move until he heals. Fuck,_ Derek thinks

“There. I’ve returned the favor,” John says, smile still plastered on his face, speckled with blood. He rests the broad side of his sword on his right shoulder and stands facing Jackson and Derek, admiring his handiwork.

“John?” Danny manages to say from the floor where Stiles tackled him to.

“Yep. Only, not the one you’re used to.” John replies coolly, now smirking.

“Jackson!” Stiles cries out. He tries to get up, but Danny holds him down. John feels different to Danny. Unsafe.

“Oh please. The mutt will heal.” John states.

Derek doesn’t say anything. He knows Jackson will be fine. John is only toying with him. Derek carefully lays Jackson down on the floor and stands up in front of him facing John. Danny lets Stiles go and he runs to Jackson’s side and caresses his head in his lap, Jackson now back in human form.

“So it’s just you and me now big guy, huh?” John taunts Derek. There’s now a permanent smirk on John’s lips.

Derek remains stoic, anger bubbling inside, Jackson is pack. John will have to pay for injuring him.

“Come on now. Don’t dilly dally,” John taunts further. “Hit me.”

Derek launches forward. John leaps back with ease, escaping Derek’s strike. But Derek doesn’t stop advancing. He goes for John’s legs this time, but John jumps over Derek’s leg as is sweeps out. When John lands again, Derek lurches forward, but hits the broad side of John’s sword. There’s only a limited amount of space in Danny’s living room, and John is now up against a wall.

“Nowhere to go now,” Derek growls out, a smile on his face this time. John doesn’t respond, but the smirk has never left his face. Derek keeps the pressure on John’s sword with his right arm and moves to strike with his left.

But with supernatural speed, beyond Derek’s, John strikes Derek’s gut with his knee. Derek staggers and John pushes him back easily.

“I bet without that sword—” Derek starts to choke out.

With speed even faster than before, John closes the distance between him and Derek and slides his sword into Derek’s gut and slightly up until it comes out the middle of his back. Derek spits out blood and is only held up by John.

“Next time, big guy.” John whispers into Derek’s ear, a full smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween/Christmas/New Years!!!
> 
> I feel really bad for not updating for sooooooo long. Here's your long overdue gift from me :)
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and I hope you're still willing to follow me to all the dark places I'll go :D


	11. Aftermath

Derek drops to his knees as John slides his sword out of Derek’s gut. A steady waterfall of blood starts to flow from Derek’s wound and his mouth. John wipes the broad side of his sword on Derek’s shirt, turns it over, and wipes the other.

“Derek!” Stiles shouts in anguish. John chuckles and then swings the sheath of his sword against Derek’s head. Derek grunts and falls onto his side, unconscious.

 _“Fucking monster,”_ Stiles spits out.

“And what would you call your mate and his master? Pets?” John retorts.

“Friends.”

“Aww, man’s best friend, right?” John taunts, _“I bet your mate fucks you good,”_  he adds with a grin.

 _“Fuck you,”_ Stiles replies, shaking with anger.

John chuckles, “hit a nerve?”

“John?” Danny says, voice barely registering.

“Oh yes… _Danny_ ,” John says, and turns to face Danny.

 _“What’s going on?”_ Danny pleads.

“Oh, just a little fun,” John replies coolly.

“Danny? _You know him?”_ Stiles questions. Stiles has his phone in hand. A recent text to Scott saying: _Emergency. Danny’s_

“Oh yes _we_ do,” John answers, and walks up to Danny.

Danny feels a wave of coldness hit him when John comes face to face with him and stays frozen where he is. He stills sees John before him, but he’s _different_.

John is an inch taller now, yet still slightly shorter than Danny. His muscles are larger and now fill up Danny’s borrowed shirt, which is drenched in Jackson’s and Derek’s blood. John’s sword and sheath are in his hands and hang down at his sides. His face is covered in flecks of blood and his eyes are yellow with vertical slits.

John sheaths his sword and casts it aside. It makes a _thump_ as it hits the wood floor, causing Danny to wince and shut his eyes. Danny waits for a hand around his neck or a blow to his body, but instead, he takes in a sharp breath as John starts to run his right hand up Danny’s inner thigh. Danny’s cock twitches at the contact and he starts to lose focus, especially when John starts to purr.

“J-John?” Danny stutters out, but then loses his ability to speak, lust rushing through him. He arches his back, his body involuntarily pulling into John’s touch. John doesn’t answer, only smiles widely and grabs his crotch. Danny gasps, and his cock hardens almost instantly. Danny expects John to rip his pants off, or something.

But instead, John lets go of Danny’s cock, yells, and stumbles back. John grips the sides of his head and starts to scream.

 _“No! I will not leave!”_ John shouts. He doubles over and falls to the floor and starts to writhe on the floor and continues to scream as if arguing with himself, _“It’s what we both want!”_

Danny stands fixed. Confused. He sees John before him, but not _all_ of him it seems… Against all common sense, Danny walks toward John.

“Danny! What the _fuck_ are you doing!?” Stiles shouts at Danny. A text from Scott now reads: _On my way_

“It’s not him. It’s not John,” Danny answers, as he slowly approaches John. He kneels down to where John is, who is now on his knees clawing at his head, blood matting his hair into clumps as John tears at his head with elongated claws.

Danny suddenly grabs John’s forearms and, surprisingly, wrestles them away from John’s head with little effort. John stops thrashing, immediately following Danny’s contact. He slowly brings his head up and looks into Danny’s eyes.

Danny sees pain. Tears stain John’s cheeks and his eyes are no longer yellow, but back to their original chocolate brown. Danny smiles. John embraces Danny and nuzzles his head into Danny’s shoulder and checks out instantly. Danny shifts his positon so he’s sitting on the floor, which is stained with the blood of Derek, Jackson, and John, and holds John close to him, never ever wanting to let go.

+++

“Boss, we’ve found John. We tested the blood found at the site where the local hunters were killed. It’s definitely him.”

“Good,” a man says. He’s looking at a worn photo of a young boy of about 15. It’s the only thing he has left.

_No more running, John. Let’s finish this._

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just wraps up the last chapter. It's also kind of the end of a part 01 or a first act of sorts.
> 
> I also re-read the previous chapters and found some typos. I will fix them up for y'all. Should make some things make more sense.


	12. Latecomers

Danny holds John’s unconscious body in a tight embrace. He feels the steady rise and fall of John’s chest and gasps out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. Tears start to well in his eyes. Danny can feel the pain that he saw in John’s eyes just before he collapsed into his arms.

Then, John’s body shudders and he feels John’s muscles ripple slightly and hears bones crack and shift. Danny watches John slowly return to the same form he found him in back on the road in the woods. John is small, and is completely enveloped in Danny’s caressing embrace. John fits perfectly in Danny’s arms.

Danny remains captivated by John and doesn’t notice Stiles slowly make his way towards them. Nor does he notice Stiles hefting John’s sword, which was cast aside by John during his groping session of Danny. Stiles unsheathes the sword, drops the sheath, and holds the sword with both hands. Danny jumps at the _thump_ the sheath makes when it hits the ground and turns his head to Stiles.

“Danny, get out of my way,” Stiles grits out.

 _“No,”_ Danny responds, and only grips John tighter. Stiles and Danny lock eyes.

 _“Get the_ fuck _out of my way,”_ Stiles repeats slowly, _“I’m going to fucking kill him.”_

 _“No,”_ Danny replies, firmly, _“It wasn’t_ him.”

 _“I DON’T FUCKING CARE!”_ Stiles shouts angrily.

“ _I DO!”_ Danny shouts back.

“He almost killed Jackson! Do you care about that!?”

Stiles’ accusation stuns Danny and he grits out, _“fuck you, of course I do.”_

 _“Then why are you protecting him?”_ Stiles demands.

“The same reason you’re about to kill him.” A voice calls out from the tops of the stairs to the second floor.

Stiles and Danny look up suddenly in the direction of the stairs to see, “Peter?” Stiles questions, dumbstruck.

“Surprised?” Peter replies with a grin.

“How long have you been here?” Stiles asks, _“And why didn’t you help?”_

“What? And end up like my foolish nephew and his pup?” Peter replies, shaking his head as he slowly descends the stairs and moves into the living room to stand next to Stiles.

“Killing him won’t do you any good,” Peter says, as he places his hand on the hilt of John’s sword.

“But—Jackson,” Stiles replies, and jerks the sword away from Peter. Stiles hefts the sword up with both hands and points it at John. Danny instinctually brings John even closer to himself, putting himself between Stiles and John.

“Jackson will be fine,” Peter says, as he steps in front of Stiles and pushes the tip of John’s sword to the ground. “Our friend here was only playing with him.”

“What? _Why?”_ Stiles questions.

“Ever seen a cat play with its prey?” Peter replies matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows and looking down at Stiles.

 _“It wasn’t him,”_ Danny reiterates.

 _“Who else!?”_ Stiles challenges, in a harsh tone.

“I don’t know… but it didn’t _feel_ like him,” Danny replies. But Stiles is not satisfied and grips John’s sword tighter, knuckles turning white.

“I think there’s more to our friend than we know. A lot more,” Peter states, then turns to look at John, “For now, he is no danger to us.”

Peter then moves towards Danny and John, crouches down, and looks at John. Danny stiffens in response and stares Peter down. Peter pays no attention to Danny, only looks at John for a few seconds, chuckles, glances at Danny, and then gets back up and turns to face Stiles.

“Come, Stiles. Let’s take care of Jackson and my foolish nephew,” Peter says to Stiles, nonchalantly, looking directly at him with a commanding stare.

Stiles looks at Peter for a few seconds, then at John, hatred seething beneath his skin. But then, Stiles catches Danny’s stare and sees a fire in his eyes that mirrors his own. Understanding hits Stiles and his vision clears and his anger wanes. He looks back at Peter for another second, and then drops John’s sword to the floor, which lands with a solid _thud._

Stiles turns without a word and walks back to Jackson. Peter glances back at John and Danny for a moment and then walks to where Derek is lying.

Danny lets out a sigh of relief and looks down to John, who looks peaceful and fragile.

Stiles kneels down next to Jackson’s unconscious body. Jackson is lying on his stomach with his head turned to the side, a grimace of pain etched on his face. Stiles removes Jackson’s bloodstained designer shirt and inspects the long gash along his back. The wound is only an angry red and has already stopped bleeding, the wound slowly stitching itself back together.

“My foolish, foolish nephew,” Peter says with a sigh. He crouches down, props Derek up and places his hands on both sides of Derek’s gut wound, one on his stomach and the other on his back. The wound is slowly leaking blood, wound struggling to close itself. Peter’s veins ripple and Derek’s body jerks violently as his healing process gets a jump start and seals off the wound. Peter then moves his hand to Derek’s heart and his veins ripple again to jump start Derek’s weak heart.

Satisfied the wound was taken care of, Peter slings Derek overs his right shoulder with ease and turns to Stiles.

“Ready to go?” Peter says, quite simply. Stiles only looks up at Peter, confused.

“How am I supposed to—?” Stiles starts, referring to Jackson.

“Just get Scott to help you,” Peter states just as simply.

At that moment, Scott bursts into Danny’s house, forcing to door off its hinges which falls to the floor and lands with an anti-climactic _thud._ Allison follows shortly after, mini crossbow in hand. They’re poised to attack, but, upon noticing the state of the room, relax and look dumbstruck.

All conscious inhabitants of Danny’s living room turn to look at the latecomers, saying nothing. Stiles face palms and mutter obscenities under his breath. Peter looks unfazed and Danny looks from the pair, to the door laying on the floor, and the numerous bloodstains; and sighs.

+++

“Boss.”

“Report.”

“We’ve gotten reports of activity in the surrounding forest. Several bloodstains are testing positive for Werewolves. Nothing on our target, so far”

The man sighs.

“Expand your search to the neighborhoods. He must be hiding with some humans.”

“Yes sir.”

“And contact the local hunters. They’ll know the local packs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time *insert GLaDos voice*
> 
> Betcha didn't think I was still going with this ;D
> 
> But I am!!! Ha Ha!
> 
> Life continues to be a bitch :/ and I've FINALLY gotten around to writing again. Stayed tuned for more chapters that you won't have to wait MONTHS for :D


	13. No Time to Explain

“Stiles? What’s going on?” Scott asks, from the hole that once was Danny’s front door.

“Fucking up my house, that’s what’s going on,” Danny answers for Stiles.

“But, Stiles said there was an emergency?” Allison adds, ignoring Danny’s sarcastic remark, all business.

“Was. Was an emergency,” Peter states, in his most wiseass tone.

“But as you can see,” Stiles pipes up and motions to the surrounding area, “Shit is still fucked up.”

“What happened?” Scott says, bemused.

“It rained cats and dogs,” Peter says, before either Stiles or Danny can start shouting their version of events.

 _“What?”_ Scott and Allison say in unison, obviously not getting the reference.

“It’s a looong story,” Stiles states sarcastically, regaining his signature sarcasm and sass now that the mood of the situation has switched to a less tense atmosphere, following the _late_ arrival of Stiles’ trump card.

“So, no emergency?” Scott questions cautiously.

“Nope, fun’s over,” Peter answers.

“Oh, okay… but what happen—” Scott starts.

“I’d like you all to _leave_ now,” Danny suddenly says, cutting Scott off. There’s frustration and anger rising inside of Danny, knowing John is not safe with everyone still occupying the immediate area.

“Danny?” Allison says, seeming to now just notice Danny and John, whom Danny is still holding and is still unconscious, “Who—?”

“ _LEAVE!”_ Danny shouts.

“Whoa, Danny what’s—?” Scott starts, but is cut off by Peter, “Now is not the time for explanations, Scott. It’s a time for leaving, as your _friend_ suggests.”

“Come on, help me with Jackson,” Stiles interjects, “I’ll explain along the way.”

Scott nods, and he and Allison move from the front door to Stiles and Jackson, giving Danny and John a wide berth as they cross the living room. Danny watches their every move, taking no chances with Scott’s loyalty to his best friend; paranoid Stiles would use this advantage to harm John.

Scott notices Danny’s defensiveness and when he gets to Stiles and Jackson, starts to mutter under his breath, but Stiles cuts him off. Stiles only tells Scott to take Jackson and makes a beeline to the front door, not making any eye contact with Danny.

Danny keeps his eyes on Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Jackson until they leave through the hole that once was his front door. Peter walks up to Danny calmly and stands for a moment.

“My suggestion?” Peter offers, before Danny can tell him to leave.

“Leave. Before more shit walks through that door.”

Danny silently acknowledges Peter’s suggestion with a slight nod and then returns his gaze to John.

Instead of leaving through the front, Peter turns around and exits the house through the back. He jumps over the backyard fence with ease, Derek still slung unceremoniously, and disappears into the forest.

+++

Scott heaves Jackson into Stiles’ baby blue jeep and he lands with a thud into the back seat, face first. Jackson makes to response, but Stiles glares at Scott, but Scott only shrugs and says, “Werewolf,” matter-of-factly. Stiles rolls his eyes, throws his keys at Scott and gets into the back with Jackson saying, “You’re driving. Dumbass.”

Scott doesn’t argue and tells Allison to take his mom’s car, which they used to get to Danny's house, and follow them. Allison nods and takes his keys, making for the car. Scott pulls out of Danny’s driveway, noticing that Jackson’s Porsche was also in the driveway. He hadn’t noticed it when he and Allison barged into Danny’s house. Deciding not to care, Scott pulls out of drive away. He decides that his house would be the best place to take Jackson.

“I’m sorry,” Scott says after a minute of awkward silence. Scott really didn’t know what he was apologizing for. Whether it was for arriving late, breaking Danny’s door, or handling Jackson haphazardly. Truth be told—on the whole Stiles and Jackson thing—Scott still hasn’t gotten used to the idea; as well as treating Jackson with any sort of respect. Even if the dude was in his best friend’s pants most of the time.

_Great, now I’m thinking of it again…_

“’S alright,” Stiles mumbles out, currently distracted, running his fingers through Jackson’s matted hair. Jackson is shirtless, lying on the back seat face down, with his head on Stiles’ lap. The gash on his back is a faint red line now. It seems like Jackson is just basically sleeping now. He wasn’t really fully awake and recovered when Derek’s alpha power roused him into battle mode, and now his body is still in recovery.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Scott asks.

“Maybe later,” is all Stiles says in return.

“I’m here to talk, you know that right?” Scott says, out of a sense of obligation.

“I know,” Stiles mumbles out, still stroking Jackson’s hair, and says nothing more. Scott gets the hint and remains silent for the rest of the ride to his house.

+++

Danny ponders where to go. Jackson’s place is out of the question. He knows he needs somewhere secluded where no one would think to look. Nothing strikes him right away, but Danny knows he needs to leave now. He’ll have to think about it on the way out.

Danny easily stands up with John in his arms, one under his knees and the other around his shoulders, carrying him bridal style. Danny sees Jackson’s Porsche keys on the coffee table, grabs them, and makes for the sports car. He sets John in the passenger seat and then gets into the driver’s seat. He turns on the car, puts it in gear, and leaves his home.

+++

Mere minutes after Danny leaves his house, a black SUV pulls up.

Several men come out of the SUV and they enter the house through the gaping hole, stepping over the fallen door, and spread throughout the house.

One man remains in the living room.

He looks around, taking in the damage.

“Oh Scott,” Chris Argent sighs, “I thought you were done making trouble for me.”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy August y'all! 
> 
> Here's an update to wet your appetite :)


	14. Where to Next?

Danny drives for about an hour out from Beacon Hills. He practically drove the entirety of Beacon Hills, but could not think of a single place to lay low. Which is why he is now in the middle of nowhere, pulling into the long, dirt driveway of the last person he wanted to see.

After Danny was old enough to decide for himself who he wanted to stay with permanently, he hadn’t seen his Dad in a long time. Following his coming out in the earlier part of his high school career, going to his Dad’s for the weekend—per the court’s orders—became a less than stellar experience.

It wasn’t that his Dad was abusive or anything, but man could he preach. And one thing Danny knew about religious types, was that they weren’t too fond of the gays, at least the ones he’s met, and unfortunately for Danny, his Dad wasn’t the exception and he always had a verse to tell him about his “lifestyle”. His Dad wasn’t always a Bible-thumper, and it wasn’t until after his parents divorce that Danny’s Dad got his act together.

Of course Danny’s Mom wasn’t having any of it, and thankfully, his Dad thought the same. They were just two people who never should have gotten married. It only took their marriage to make them realize that.

Danny was the reason that they got married in the first place. Classic shotgun wedding. Danny’s Dad was on Spring Break in Hawaii during his junior in college. His Mom was a rebellious freshman who was trying to escape her controlling parents, who were converted Native Hawaiians curtesy of the local Baptist mission. Long story short, Danny was conceived in a dingy bar bathroom, his parents got married three months later, and moved to an hour out of Beacon Hills.

Which brings Danny back to the present. Where he is sitting in Jackson’s car with John, right outside his Dad’s double-wide trailer home. He can see his Dad’s rusty pick-up truck and knows he’s home.

With a sigh, Danny turns off the Porsche, and gets out to face the music.

+++

Scott pulls into his driveway and notes that his mom is still at the ER, nobody home. Allison pulls in next to them.

“We’re here,” Scott announces.

Stiles looks up from Jackson and notices they’re at Scott’s.

“You mind if I just head home?” Stiles asks plainly.

Scott gets that kicked puppy dog look, but Stiles doesn’t notice.

Scott can tell that, right now, Jackson is Stiles’ only priority.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Scott says, trying to sound cheerful. He leaves Stiles’ jeep running, but gets out and stands in front of the jeep. Allison follows suite as soon as she sees Scott get out.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, but gets out of the back seat, laying Jackson’s head down carefully on the seat cushion, and gets into the driver seat. Stiles looks to Scott briefly, giving a half smile, and then backs out of the driveway.

“Give him time,” Allison says to Scott, rubbing his back, “He just worried about Jackson.”

Scott gives her a nod and a weak smile, and then walk into the house. Scott just can’t shake the feeling that he let Stiles down, big time.

+

As soon as Stiles gets out of sight of Scott, he let’s out a tired sigh. He tells himself that he should expect Scott to let him down every now and then. But, only this time, he feels that if Scott had gotten there sooner, maybe Jackson wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

Stiles makes good time to his house, and notices his Dad’s squad car is parked in the driveway. Curious, Stiles pulls gets out his jeep and goes into his house. He sees his Dad camped out on the couch watching the big game. The Sheriff hears the door open and turns to see Stiles come in.

“Hey kiddo,” he says, with a smile. Stiles’ mood lightens at the nickname. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles responds, and then remembers Jackson and that there’s no way he can get his up to his room on his own.

“You’re back early,” his Dad remarks, “Something come up?” he adds knowingly.

Sheriff Stilinski had long known something was up with his Son and had cornered Stiles into revealing the truth about the supernatural. And after that revelation, it was a relief to hear that his son was gay and dating a guy, something that he knew thanks to his detective skills, and some kind words from Claudia Stilinski before she passed.

Although he wasn’t to keen on the whole Werewolf part of Jackson and the first thing he did was seek out Chris Argent and got himself a shotgun that fired silver tipped slugs.

John Stilinski and Chris Argent had known each other for quite sometime. When both their wives were still alive, they had gone on doubles dates and gotten to know each other quite well, and, following the death of Chris’ wife, they had gotten even closer.

John had already known that Chris was into some shady business and after Stiles told him the Argents were Werewolf hunters, it all made a little more sense.

“Uhm, yeah, there was a situation at Danny’s house,” Stiles says.

“Right, you told me you wanted to bring him in on the Werewolf stuff. Said he was some sort of genius hacker,” John supplies.

“There’s this new kid, some kind of freak,” Stiles says, “And he hurt Jackson—” Stiles chokes out, tears welling in his eyes as he thinks about how he could of lost Jackson.

John gets up from his seat and hugs Stiles tightly, “Is Jackson all right?” He asks kindly, rubbing his Son’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, he’s in the jeep,” Stiles says through quite sobs, “I can’t get him out on my own.”

“I’ll help you,” John says, and then leads Stiles out to the jeep. He easily picks up Jackson, not caring about his half-nakedness. He takes Jackson up to Stiles’ room and lays him gently on the bed.

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles says. He smiles and wipes his nose on his arm, sniffling.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” John says, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Stiles goes up and hugs his Dad again, extra tightly, and then goes to Jackson’s side. John leaves the room and closes the door.

John feels exhausted after dealing with that and he is reminded of losing Claudia. He decides he needs to have a chat with Christ Argent and leaves the house to seek out someone who will understand.

The extra lining of Mountain Ash he leaves will keep out any unwanted creatures— _thanks Chris—_ and he leaves knowing Stiles and Jackson will be safe.

+++

“Hello, Peter,” Kali drawls out.

Kali stands at the edge of the forest with the twins flanking her on either side. Having shadowed Derek—on Deucalion’s orders—the Alphas had heard everything going on in the Mahealani house.

“Kali. Boys,” Peter responds, rather casually, “Enjoy the show?”

“We’ve had our fill of our little newcomer,” Kali states.

“Right, I was wondering where your big brute was,” Peter says with a knowing smirk.

“He honestly took care of a sore in my side,” Kali says, dismissively.

The twins shift their stance uncomfortably, not appreciating Kali’s remarks.

“We have come to talk to Derek,” one of the twins blurts out, impatiently.

Kali gives him a death glare and he turns away, avoiding all eye contact.

“Well, that’s going to be a problem,” Peter says, referring to the unconscious Derek slung over his shoulder.

“Ignore the whelp,” Kali says, “We can give our message, to you.”

“Kali, Deucalion said—” the other twin starts.

_“Enough about fucking Deucalion!”_ Kali shouts angrily, turning to the twin and grabbing his shirt, yanking him close to her, _“Deucalion’s not here, and I’m calling the shots!”_

The twin in Kali’s grasp whimpers and the other lets out a warning growl, but something holds his back form attacking. Peter can see that it’s a lack of confidence.

“Well, I don’t mind passing a message along.” Peter says, curiously.

“In all honesty Peter, I’d rather give this offer to you. But, since you’re not an Alpha,” Peter winces at the comment in obvious frustration.

“Get to the point,” Peter grits out, in a moment of rare unkemptness.

“Join us. Or die.” And with that, Kali and the twins disappear into the forest.

Peter takes in the offer for a minute, and then smirks to himself, “Well, foolish nephew. Where to next?”

+++

 “Sir.”

“What have you found?” Chris Argent asks.

“Not much. Definite signs of struggle. Werewolf blood. Some unknown blood, but definitely supernatural.”

“Anything else?” Chris asks further.

“We did find a pack of sorts. And a extremely dense sword, made of some unknown metal.”

_Unknown blood, supernatural, pack and sword of unknown origin? Doesn’t seem to be something Scott would be involved in. But, Allison’s tracker lead here and Scott was definitely with her—_

“Sir.”

“Yes?”

“Call for you. They say they’re hunters from Arizona.”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! I'm back!
> 
> The show didn't give me any backstory about Danny, Sheriff Stilinski, or Chris Argent--at least as far as I've watched--so I just made it up :)
> 
> And yes, I know John and the Sheriff have the same name. But, John just fits both of them! :D I'll make it easy to understand if they ever share a scene together, though :)


	15. Sanctuary Part I

Danny slowly walks up to the rickety porch of his Dad’s double-wide, the stairs threatening to give out as they bend at least three inches when Danny steps on them. Danny pauses for a second before knocking, taking a deep sigh, and hits the door hard, three times with his knuckles. Danny doesn’t hear any movement inside and silently wishes that his Dad wasn’t really home.

Danny goes to knock again, but stops when he sees the blinds of the window next to the door part slightly.

“Dad?” Danny says to the crack in the blinds, leaning over to the window, trying to peer inside.

No response, but Danny can hear shuffling behind the door and it suddenly swings open.

“Daniel?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s me,” Danny responds.

A tall six-foot-five man stands in front of Danny in the doorway, the rickety screen door the only thing separating them. Danny’s Dad has jet black hair, like Danny’s, and significant muscle mass.

“Hello, Son. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Danny responds, “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well.”

Danny doesn’t say anything right away, not knowing what else to say.

“Would you like to come in?” Danny’s Dad says, breaking the growing silence.

“Uhm, sure,” Danny says.

Danny's Dad opens the screen door and Danny takes a step back to let the screen door swing out, but then remembers that John is still in the Porsche.

“Oh, wait. Uh, Dad.”

“Yes.”

“I need a favor, and it’s going to be hard to explain.”

+++

Stiles watches in relief as Jackson slowly starts to stir.

It felt like it had been hours since Stiles and his dad brought Jackson in, and Stiles spent every second lying next to Jackson, watching his chest rise and fall, fearful that it would stop suddenly and he’d lose him.

Jackson blinks sluggishly and lets out an exhausted groan.

“Jackson?” Stiles answers, quickly sitting up. He leans over Jackson, expectantly.

Jackson regains his sight and sees his mate staring down at him, a smile plastered on his face. Jackson’s mouth is dry and his throat scratchy. His whole body aches, especially his back.

“Wha—what happened?” Jackson asks, having had to pause to clear his throat.

“Hold on,” Stiles says and then quickly jumps off the bed and leaves the room.

Jackson takes the time to look around the room and realize where he is, and then Stiles comes back a moment later with a glass of water in his hand. Stiles sits on the side of the bed next to Jackson.

“Here, drink,” Stiles says and touches the rim of the glass to Jackson’s lips. He tips the glass until the liquid starts to flow steadily into Jackson’s mouth, but Jackson sits up suddenly and takes the glass from Stiles, tipping the glass back further, chugging the rest of the water.

“Thanks,” Jackson says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Really needed that.”

Jackson looks at Stiles and notices a lot of worry etched on his face, “Hey, it’s all right,” Jackson says soothingly, “We’re all right.” Jackson leans forward and plants a kiss on Stiles’ lips and then pulls him into a hug. Stiles nuzzles into his shoulder and Jackson starts rubbing his back, up and down, in a soothing rhythm.

Stiles feels relief rush through his system. Jackson is warm and Stiles feels like he can finally relax, Jackson’s soothing back rub lulling him back into a sense of security.

After a while, Jackson realizes that he isn’t wearing a shirt and morns the loss of one his favorite garments. Jackson can feel the scratchiness of Stiles’ shirt and begins to feel uncomfortable. Stiles senses Jackson uncomfortableness and, reluctantly, pulls himself away from Jackson.

They stare silently at each other for a second until Stiles closes the gap and plants a kiss on Jackson’s lips. Jackson returns the kiss, a little needier than Stiles, and they trade pecks until they start fully making out and have to separate so they could catch their breaths, their lips now red and puffy.

Jackson uses the pause to quickly remove Stiles’ shirt and toss the offending garment to the floor. Stiles doesn’t waste any time and continues assaulting Jackson’s lips with his own and then pushes Jackson down onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

Jackson bounces when his back hits the bed and his dick hardens instantly in response. Jackson loves it when Stiles gets aggressive and takes control. His wolf surfaces briefly out of ecstasy and Jackson lets out a lustful growl. He grabs the back of Stiles’ neck and pulls him down so they can continue making out.

Jackson and Stiles are all hands and lust now, pawing and groping at each other’s exposed skin. Stiles breaks away from Jackson’s mouth causing Jackson to let out a whine, but it turns into another lustful growl when Stiles starts kissing his way down Jackson’s neck and sucking on his collarbone.

While Stiles continues to kiss his way down Jackson’s chest, pausing to nip at Jackson’s sensitive nipple, Jackson’s hands find their way into the back of Stiles’ jeans and cup Stiles’ ass, causing Stiles to moan in response.

Jackson loses contact with Stiles’ ass when Stiles starts to move down Jackson’s body and starts licking his abs, slowly and seductively. 

Jackson’s hands move to unbuckle his jeans, but Stiles stops him and looks into his eyes, “Let me.” Jackson nods and then Stiles grabs Jackson’s belt with his teeth and then pries the leather strap out of the metal buckle. Stiles moves the buckle out of the way and then goes back up to Jackson’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Jackson grits out as Stiles starts licking the blonde treasure trail leading to Jackson’s cock. Jackson hips buck up into the contact, but Stiles forces them back down and then agonizing slowly, unbuttons Jackson’s jeans, one by one, and then slowly slides them down Jackson’s hips.

Jackson’s throbbing cock is outlined in the expensive fabric of his boxer-briefs, the tip poking out, and already leaking with precum. Stiles licks the sticky fluid just as slowly and pulls Jackson’s boxer-briefs until they are completely off Jackson’s hips. Jackson moans and brings his hands up, which were fisting the sheets, and grips Stiles’ hair.

Jackson’s cock is now fully exposed and throbbing. Jackson lets out a desperate and needy moan as Stiles licks his cock, starting at the base and then along the shaft all the way to the wet tip, where Stiles takes Jackson in his mouth. Jackson’s hips buck up in response again and Stiles pushes them down again.

Stiles continues taking Jackson in his mouth until Jackson can feel the back of Stiles’ throat and Stiles’ nose is tickled by Jackson’s trimmed pubic hair.

Jackson suddenly loses control and cums into Stiles’ throat. Stiles releases Jackson’s cock and gasps for air. Stiles swallows Jackson’s load and wipes the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

But Jackson is still achingly hard. Werewolf stamina.

Stiles notices and starts to unbutton his own jeans. 

Eager, Jackson brings his hands up to Stiles’ mole-covered, exposed, upper body. Jackson's palms run over smooth muscles and creamy-white skin dotted with small brown moles that Jackson wants to kiss one-by-one.

Once Stiles finishes unbuttoning his jeans, Jackson hands move to Stiles’ narrow hips and inserts them underneath Stiles’ boxers. Jackson slides both fabrics down and off Stiles’ hips. Stiles’ cock bounces free, hard and wet with precum.

Jackson leans up and takes Stiles’ cock in his mouth. Stiles lets out a soft moan and runs his fingers through Jackson’s perfect hair. Jackson’s head bobs up and down as he sucks on Stiles’ cock, Jackson’s hands gripping Stiles’ hips.

Stiles leans over to the nightstand beside the bed and takes out a small bottle of lube. He coats his fingers with the slick substance and inserts one in his ass. Stiles’ lets out a mew as he starts to finger his own ass, while Jackson continues to suck on his cock. Stiles’ add a second finger, scissors them a bit, stretching his hole, and then adds a third.

“Jackson, I need you,” Stiles manages to get out between desperate moans.

Jackson stops sucking Stiles’ cock and releases it with a _pop_.

“Always for you, babe.”

Stiles removes his fingers from his ass, stands up off of Jackson, and removes his pants and boxers from around his ankles and his socks and shoes from his feet. He then does the same for Jackson, who is propped up on his elbows watching Stiles. He chucks their clothes across the room and then remounts Jackson on the bed.

Jackson plants a few more kisses on Stiles, wet and needy, until Stiles pushes him back down onto his back. Jackson’s cock is nestled between Stiles’ ass cheeks and Stile’s begins to grind against it.

Stiles then reaches behind himself and grabs Jackson’s cock with his hand. He lifts himself up until the tip of Jackson’s cock is touching his hole. With his hand as a guide, Stiles’ lowers himself onto Jackson’s cock, slowly.

Jackson's cock slides slowly into Stiles, until Stiles is fully seated on Jackson.

_"Fuck!"_ Stiles moans out when the tip of Jackson's cock grazes his prostate.

“You alright, babe?” Jackson asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles grits out, _"You're so big."_

Stiles adjusts himself and then lifts himself up, until Jackson’s cock is almost all the way out, and then goes down again, Jackson’s cock hitting the same place and Stiles letting out another moan.

Stiles slowly starts to lift himself up and then down again, again and again, getting faster and faster, each time Jackson’s cock hitting his prostate.

When Stiles starts to loses stamina, Jackson grabs his hips and starts trusting upwards into him, each thrust causing Stiles to cry in pleasure, _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_

Then, once Stiles gets his strength back, Stiles starts meeting Jackson’s upward thrusts with a downward one, each moment of contact met with a slapping sound and Stiles’ cock hitting his stomach with a _thump, thump, thump._

Jackson can feel his wolf howling out in pleasure and can feel it starting to surface. Jackson thrusts up into Stiles and holds there, Stiles sinking into him. Jackson hooks his arms around Stiles and gets up from the bed, Stiles, in turn, hooking his arms around Jackson. Jackson turns and sets Stiles on the bed and on his back, still inserted into him.

Jackson and Stiles make eye contact and Jackson starts to thrust into Stiles again. Stiles closes his eyes and moans in pleasure. Jackson can feel the wolf scratching at the surface and he starts to shift, his muscles rippling and growing bigger, especially his cock. Stiles feels Jackson shift and cries out, “Fuck yeah, Jax!” Jackson’s growing cock stretching him and sending him over the edge.

Jackson’s vision start to blur as his wolf takes over and he thrusts harder and faster into Stiles, causing Stiles’ vision blurs as well, his cock ready to explode.

Jackson grasps Stiles’ aching cock and pumps it until Stiles cries out, “Fuck!” one last time and bliss overtakes him.

They cum together; Jackson spilling into Stiles, filling him completely. Stiles cums onto his stomach and chest, and Jackson bends over and licks up Stiles’ load, his wolf hungry for his mate, and swallows.

Jackson pulls out of Stiles and collapses on the bed next to Stiles, exhausted, and whispers breathlessly into Stiles’ ear, “I love you, babe.”

Stiles turns to Jackson and whispers back, just as breathlessly, “I love you too, Jax.”

+++

“There’s a boy in your car? And he’s unconscious?”

“Well, it’s not my car. But, uh, yeah.” Danny had failed at explaining the situation very well, particularly why John is unconscious.

Danny had decided to leave out the whole supernatural part, n

ot wanting to make things too complicated, but it seems to have backfired. Danny’s dad doesn’t say anything and looks thoroughly confused. Danny scratches the back of his head, wondering how to explain it all.

“You know what,” his father says suddenly, “It doesn’t matter. Bring him in.”

Danny stops scratching his head and looks at his dad. “Really?” Danny asks, unbelievingly.

“Yeah. Here, I’ll help you get him in,” Danny’s dad says and then descends the stairs, passing Danny, and makes for the Porsche.

Danny jogs to catch up, and even then, walks a bit faster to match his father’s stride.

“Are you alright?” Danny blurts out suddenly, “I mean, this is isn’t like you. Any of it.”

“Son, have I ever told you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?”

“Well, uh, no.”

Danny’s dad sighs, and then turns to his son, “People change, son. I have, and I’ve reached a point in my life where I’ve realized all the harm my actions have done to those I care about. I lost the love of my life, and I lost you. But here you are, seeking me out! I’ve been given a second chance, and I won’t lose it.”

“Oh,” Danny says. It’s about the only thing he can get out, rather dumbstruck at his father’s sudden revelation.

_Is this really my dad?_

“Wow, son, he looks pretty bad,” Danny’s dad says, breaking Danny out of his trance.

Danny's dad had gone to the Porsche and started inspecting John while Danny was lost in thought.

“Yeah, uh, an animal must’ve attacked him. I found him on the side of the road.” It wasn’t the whole truth, and it technically wasn’t a lie.

Danny’s dad just looks at Danny, obviously not buying it, “Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?”

“Well, uh...” Danny starts, no clue what to say.

“Is it because he’s not human?”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, I'm back :)
> 
> Hope y'all like a bit of smut ;D
> 
> I should mention, because of the smut, that all these guys (Danny, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, etc.) are in their Junior year of High School. So, about 17 years old. John's the same age-ish (17), but not in school.
> 
> Derek's, like 24 or something. Peter is about 30. Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent are in their late 40's.
> 
> Also, I'm getting pretty far into this fic, so, what do you all think!? Any comments? I'd love to hear from you :)


	16. Sanctuary Part II

“Why didn't you take him to the hospital?”

“Well, uh…”

“Is it because he’s not human?”

“Wha—? H-how did you—?” Danny stammers out, caught in his terrible lie.

“Know?” Danny’s dad finishes.

“Yes!” Danny blurts out after failing to find anymore words.

“You know your mother grew up in Hawaii right?”

“What does that—?”

“You should hear the stories she can tell. Freaky shit, I’ll tell you that. I wouldn’t have believed her if she hadn’t dragged me out at night and—well, like I said, freaky shit.”

“Okay… But how did you know John—?”

“Oh, so his name’s John?” Danny’s dad interrupts, suggestion dripping off his tone, surprising Danny.

“Yeah, b-but, that doesn’t mean…” Danny stutters, cheeks burning up.

Danny’s dad laughs it off and claps Danny on the back, “Oh come on, son. I didn't mean anything by it. Come on, let’s get _John_ inside.”

Danny glares as his dad, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, son,” Danny’s dad says, as he reaches in and picks up John with ease like a sleeping child, “Living way out here, you see and experience a lot of weird shit. I’ve seen my fair share of werewolves, ghosts, and the like. Even met some of the people that hunt them. I’ve stayed out of it as best as I could, but every now and then a kid turns up looking like shit. Blood, torn clothes, bloodshot eyes, but not a scratch on ‘em. Just like our boy John here.”

“Well, he’s not a werewolf.” Danny adds.

“Oh really? What is he then?”

“I’m not sure,” Danny trails off, still unsure of what to make of John.

“Well, you can ask him when he wakes up. Let’s get him inside.”

+++

Sheriff Stilinski finds Chris Argent at the Mahealani house after answering a tip from one of the neighbors. They had called in saying the front door was completely gone and there was a black SUV parked in front on the street. Of course, Sheriff Stilinski knew exactly what that all meant.

It also told him where to find Chris.

Sheriff Stilinski pulls into the Mahealani’s driveway in his squad car, the Argent SUV still parked on the street.

Chris Argent meets Sheriff Stilinski as he walks through the hole in the Mahealani house.

“Sheriff,” Chris says, offering his hand in greeting.

“Chris. Can you tell me what went on here?” Sheriff Stilinski says, shaking Chris’ hand.

“Wish I could, Sheriff. It was like this when I got here,” Chris says, referring to the blood on the floors and wall.

“What tipped you off?” the Sherriff asks Chris.

“Allison. She and Scott took off in a hurry.”

“Trouble always seems to find our children, doesn’t it?” Sheriff Stilinski says, thinking of Stiles and Jackson.

“Something happen to Stiles?” Chris asks, catching the reference.

“No, he’s fine. Jackson was attacked, though. Really shook Stiles up.”

“Is Jackson alright?” Chris asks, not out of concern for Jackson but out of consideration for the Sheriffs son.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Stiles is with him at the house,” Sheriff Stilinski says.

“You know, Danny is friends with Jackson. This could be related,” Chris says, his hunter mind working.

“Yeah, possibly,” the Sherriff says, voice trailing off, professionalism wearing off thinking about his son almost losing Jackson, reminding him why he was seeking Chris out.

“Something wrong, John?” Chris asks, noticing the Sherriff’s aloofness.

John Stilinski looks to Chris, “Want to get out of here, Chris?”

+++

Danny’s dad sets John down on the bed in the guest room.

_This kid’s surprisingly light. Hmm, Danny’s right, he’s definitely not a werewolf_

_“Shit!”_ Danny yells, suddenly from outside.

Danny’s dad reacts instantly and rushes outside, finding his son half inside the sports car he came in, but thankfully unhurt.

“Something wrong, son?” He says, after a sigh of relief.

Danny jumps suddenly, startled by his dad, and hits his head on the roof of the Porsche, _“Ow, fuck!”_

Danny’s dad chuckles softly, “You alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah,” Danny says, massaging the top of his head.

“Looking for something?” Danny’s dad inquires, curiously.

“Yeah, a sword and a backpack. They’re John’s, but I must’ve forgotten them at home.”

 _“Is that where John got hurt?_ _What about your mom?”_ Danny’s dad asks concerned about the safety of his ex-wife.

“Oh, she’s fine. She’s with Aunt Judy for the week.” Danny answers, assuredly, sensing his dad’s concern.

“Thank god,” Danny’s dad sighs, relieved.

 _“Ah, fuck!”_ Danny says suddenly, “How am supposed to explain what happened at home to mom!?” Danny had, surprisingly, just remembered his mom for the first time since _everything_ that’s happened.

“She’ll be happy you’re okay,” Danny’s dad says, assuring his son. He may not have seen his ex-wife in a while, but he’s sure he still knows a bit of her character, knowing she’d be happy their only son was safe.

“Well, I hope,” Danny says, unsure, “the house got pretty fucked up,” Danny adds, remembering all the blood everywhere, the hole in the floor, and the busted front door.

Danny and his Dad stand in silence for a moment, both unsure of what to do now.

“Well,” Danny’s dad says, “I’ve put John is in the guest room.”

“Thanks, dad,” Danny says, appreciatively.

“I guess I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Danny’s dad says, “I’ve got to head into town anyway for some groceries, and I’ve got errands to run,” He adds, hoping to find favor in giving his son a comfortable distance, knowing all they’ve been through and how they ending things the last they spoke.

“You sure you’re okay with _everything?”_ Danny asks, skeptically, think of the same past.

“Well, maybe not one-hundred percent, but, I trust you,” Danny’s dad says, disarming Danny and causing him to smile.

 _Maybe there is a chance he’s changed,_ Danny thinks.

Danny’s dad smiles back in return, gives Danny a nod, and then gets into his pick-up truck and drives away down the dirt driveway.

+++

Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent end up going to the local dive bar in town, _The Swallow’s Dive Bar,_ the name being the owner’s attempt at going Meta—the local hipsters and drunkards absolutely love the place.

They ended up taking Chris’ SUV, the Sheriff having called in his deputy and a couple of officers to secure the Mahealani’s house, along with some of Chris’ people—the Sheriff was still technically off-duty.

They get a table in the back corner, turning few heads as they walk through the bar. The server, an older woman—possibly the owner—comes to take their order, recognizing the Sheriff and Chris as two regulars of the bar.

“Afternoon Sheriff, Argent. What can I get you two?” the woman asks.

“Afternoon Evelyn, I’ll have a whiskey sour,” John orders.

“Make that two,” Chris adds.

Evelyn nods and leaves to get their drinks.

“So, John, you want to tell me what’s troubling you?” Chris asks, straight to the point.

“Claudia,” John says, after a short pause, and even then, only mutters his late wife’s name.

“Ah, I see,” Chris says, sympathetically.

“I saw the worry and hear in Stiles when he brought Jackson to the house. He hasn’t looked that way since Claudia first got sick,” John pauses and looks Chris in the eyes, “I _never_ want my son to experience that again. Not for a second time.”

Chris returns John’s stare, conveying understanding and sympathy, “In a way, I understand. Not fully of course, but ever since Victoria died, Allison hasn’t been the same.”

“You haven’t either,” John adds, “How are you holding up?”

Chris had lost Victoria a lot more recently than John lost Claudia and hadn’t told anyone how, or why, she died, “I’m as good as I’ll ever be,” Chris responds, face becoming pained as he relives the moment.

Evelyn returns with their drinks, along with a bottle of amber liquid, which she sets between the two. Chris and John mutter a thanks to Evelyn, adding that they won’t be getting anything to eat.

Evelyn nods, saying, “Sure thing gentlemen, holler if you need me,” and then leaves their table to tend to the rest of the bar.

“Ever think our lives, and our children’s lives will ever be simple?” Chris asks in slight amusement.

John chuckles at the thought, “Not for a _long_ time,” and then takes a drink of the amber liquid in front of him. Chris raises his glass in acknowledgement and takes a drink for himself.

“We’ll never stop protecting them, though,” Chris adds. John raises his glass, Chris clinks his against it, and they finish their drinks, heads titled back.

They fill their glasses again, and find another thing to toast to, and then another, until the bottle is gone and the mood merry. Chris and John are both rose colored and jovial, chuckling at dad jokes they’ve told over the years and comparing notes for future ones.

Evelyn comes back with another bottle, but John waves her away, “I’m still the Sheriff, Evelyn, even if I’m off duty. Gotta— _hic—_ be responsible.”

Evelyn nods and then turns to Chris, who is noticeably less drunk, “Make sure he gets back all right, Argent,” She instructs Chris, commandingly.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Chris says with a smile, having just looked back at John, who is now face first on the table, drool pooling under his open mouth. John hadn’t gone drinking in a while, unlike Chris, who had been turning to the bottle ever since Victoria died, better able to hold his liquor.

Evelyn smirks at the two, sets the receipt in-between them, and leaves their booth.

Chris is thankful for these times that he’s able to spend with John. Through their remarkably similar shared life experiences—the deaths of their wives, single parenting, enforcement of the law and the supernatural, and, of course, their only children dating werewolves—Chris, as well as John, have become to grow fond of each other, finding comfort in shared experience and understanding.

Chris didn’t know exactly when their relationship became physical, but it all seemed so natural, and there was no reason the two men could come up with to stop it from happening. So, they let it happen, and were the better for it.

Chris lets John sleep, silently communicating with his team at the Mahealani house, and consuming as much water as he can—Evelyn had supplied Chris with a pitcher of water shortly after charging him with John’s well-being.

After Chris feels as though most of the alcohol is out of his system, he gets up from the booth, sets a couple of twenties and a few bills on the table, and then lightly shakes John’s shoulder to wake him.

John mumbles out a protest, “five more minutes,” which Chris chuckles lightly at.

“How about I take you home and then you can sleep for as long as you want,” Chris offers.

“Can’t,” John mumbles out, “Stiles and Jackson have the house.”

Chris thinks John shouldn’t have that as a reason not to return, but admires John’s commitment to his son’s privacy, “Alright then, you’re coming home with me.”

John perks up at the offer and slowly heaves himself out of the booth and follows Chris out the door, one hand on Chris’s shoulder to support himself.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, part 2!
> 
> I'll be updating much quicker now that I have a better idea of where to take the story. Thanks for sticking with me all this time :D
> 
> So, part 3 of "Sanctuary" (the final part) will be ALL about our two boys :) Stay turned for that :D
> 
> I appreciate comments and feedback, helps me drive my muse and what not :)


	17. Sanctuary Part III

John awakes, for the second time, on a bed in a room that he doesn’t recognize.

He sits up, muscles protesting little. He’s shirtless, again, but now the bandages wrap around his chest and stomach, as well as his head, making it easier for John to move.

John examines the room. It isn’t Danny’s, but it smells of him, especially the chair seated next to the bed. Danny’s scent leads out of the room where John can hear rustling, and feels the vibrations of someone moving inside the house, as well as the smell of meat cooking.

_Must be Danny; don’t sense any danger._

John unwinds the bandages from his head and tosses the bandages to the floor. He runs his hands through his matted hair, which is slightly wet.

_Danny must’ve washed it._

He can feel slight bumps where his skin has healed, hair already grown back where he ripped it out.

Cracking his various joints, John slides off of the bed and pads over to the door of the room. He opens the door silently and peeks out into a short hallway. He looks down the length of the house and is surprised to see the end of it. He figures he must be in a mobile home, which would be why he can feel every single vibration extremely well—the house being raised up from the earth on cinder blocks.

John steps out into the hallway and walks the length of the hall until he comes to a kitchen. He sees Danny at the stove, back turned to him. The smell of meat—bacon and sausage in particular—greets John’s senses, as well as a soft hum coming from Danny.

John’s feet make no sound, or vibration, as he walks into the kitchen. He stops in the middle of the room and looks at Danny. Danny is wearing a white shirt that billows off him slightly, but still wraps tightly around his shoulders and arms. He’s wearing short lacrosse practice shorts, which accentuate his ass, and some thick padded slippers.

The sight of Danny makes John feel warm. John moves to instinctually push the feeling away, but stops, remembering what _he_ had done.

_It_ had happened because John was pushing his feelings of attraction away. He was giving it to _him,_ and it had made _him_ ravenous towards Danny, wanting nothing more than to take him, even if it was by force.

John wouldn’t let _that_ happen again. So, he had to stopping giving his attraction to _him._ He had to let the feelings run their course. For Danny’s sake.

Danny stops humming to try a piece of bacon, and, satisfied with its crispiness, takes the pan off the stove and turns around to put the meat on an awaiting plate on the island counter in the kitchen.

Only, Danny doesn’t expect John to be there, and upon seeing him, jumps, and _does not let out a high pitched gasp._

“Oh, fuck. Didn’t see you there,” Danny says, hand clutching his heart, dramatically. Thankfully, Danny hadn’t thrown the meat everywhere, and sets it on the plate on the island counter.

John doesn’t say anything, but smiles slightly in amusement.

“Do you want some?” Danny asks.

John nods in response.

“Here, let me get you a plate, then,” Danny says as he turns his back to John and opens the cupboard where he assumes the plates are kept—it had been a while since he’d been in his father’s trailer.

John watches Danny’s muscles move under the white shirt, and that warm feeling comes back.

Remembering his earlier commitment, John closes the gap between him and Danny in three quick steps, feet making no sound whatsoever. He’s close enough now that Danny’s sweet aroma completely invades John’s senses and John’s body responds in kind, especially his lower body.

Once Danny finds a clean plate, after rooting through cup after cup, he turns around. Only, he doesn’t expect John to be so close, and, instead of gasping this time, he gets the breath taken out of him, as he stares right into John’s chocolate brown eyes.

John stares back, intently, and subconsciously inches his way even closer to Danny. Danny is backed into the counter at this point, hands clutching the edge. Danny gets a brief flash of fear, remembering what had happened last time John was this close.

But, the more Danny stares into John’s eyes, the less he sees of the _other_ John. There is no malice in the eyes of the John in front of him. His eyes are soft and wanting.

Danny and John are now practically millimeters apart, at which point Danny becomes fully aware that John isn’t wearing a shirt, golden brown skin showing through the bandages John is wrapped in.

Danny feels heat pool in his groin, his cock hardening. John is so close to Danny now that he has to tilt his head up to continue staring into Danny’s eyes. Danny can feel John’s breath on his mouth, their lips nearly touching.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Danny closes the gap and kisses John, lightly at first, until John returns the gesture, fully connecting with Danny’s mouth. The kiss turns passionate, Danny taking the lead, his tongue gaining entrance into John’s mouth. Danny can sense John’s inexperience, but the kiss is still sending Danny over the moon.

Pretty soon John’s hands start roaming over Danny’s body and find their way under Danny’s shirt. Danny’s hands find themselves running through John’s thick hair, lightly pulling, and also deepening the kiss.

Danny’s neck starts to ache under the strain of the angle of their kiss—due to John’s shorter stature. So, Danny pulls away, reluctantly, and grabs John, spins him around, and sets him on the counter. He lifts John surprisingly easily—John weighing almost nothing in comparison to other boys his age would weigh.

John lets Danny move him—also relieved from the stress of the angle—determined to follow his desires all the way, and not let _him_ have them.

Danny and John are level now, and resume assaulting each other’s mouths. Danny can feel John catching on, John’s tongue now exploring Danny’s mouth.

John’s hands find their way under Danny’s shirt again, tracing Danny’s muscles, massaging his chest, the contact sending John into euphoria.

Danny lifts his arms up, allowing John to take off his shirt, their kiss interrupted briefly by the white fabric. Danny then paws at the bandages covering John’s chest, willing them to remove themselves.

He regains his fine motor-skills and starts unraveling the bandages until he can see the full expanse of John’s golden brown chest. The soft lines of John’s muscles accentuate his lean frame, and Danny finds himself running his hands over every inch of the beautiful skin.

All the while, John is eyeing Danny, trying to decide how far to go. His attraction is still burning within him, and is elevated by Danny’s hands exploring his body. John wonders how much it will take to satisfy _him._

“Danny,” John speaks suddenly, feeling the need to explain himself before anything else can happen.

Danny’s hands rest on John’s hips as he turns his attention to John, and looks him in the eyes.

“Yes?” Danny answers. Danny can see no discernable tell in John’s eyes that would inform him what John is thinking, and braces himself for possible rejection. Danny knows John is inexperienced, and Danny’s worried John may be telling him he doesn’t want to go any further with him.

“I apologize for what _he_ did. What _he_ almost did, rather,” John says, barely above a whisper, voice shaky. For the first time in a long time John is letting his emotions affect him, and he finds it difficult to control himself.

Danny doesn’t say anything right away, not expecting the sudden apology, but continues to look into John’s eyes. John doesn’t look away, either, but Danny sees John’s eyes soften and start to glisten with tears.

In the time that Danny has known John—which is, admittedly, a short time—Danny is seeing a rare side of John, and he can see how much John seems to be struggling with something. Something within him, which Danny assumes is the _other_ John that Danny had witnessed earlier, and to whom John is referring to in his apology.

John doesn’t say anymore, too overcome by emotion—by guilt—and he starts to cry softly, salty fluid streaming down his cheeks in fine lines. The whole time, John doesn’t look away from Danny. John feels trapped in Danny’s gaze, one that is soft and comforting, and strong.

“It’s alright, John.”

“No, it’s not, _he_ almost hurt you,” John chokes out through sobs, turning his head away from Danny, no longer able to look at him.

“Hey, it wasn’t you,” Danny says sternly, turning John’s head back to him, “I know it wasn’t you. _He_ didn’t hurt me, and you didn’t either,” Danny reassures John, wiping the tears from John’s cheeks.

John sniffles, his sobbing subsiding, “There’s something wrong with me.”

“Let me help you,” Danny says immediately, desperate to end John’s suffering

John doesn’t know if Danny _can_ help him. _He_ has been a part of him ever since he and mother were taken, awakened after months of torture—of repression—finally breaking free and massacring his captors, only to find that they had taken his mother somewhere else.

_He_ has always been the culmination of John’s emotions, his desires, and now _his_ desire is to have Danny. _He_ needs to be satiated.

_Perhaps I can give_ him _what he wants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so, so, so sorry_ for the _fuck-ton_ amount of time it took to post this chapter.
> 
> I don't believe in excuses, and I really dropped the ball on this one. Sorry again for the long wait.
> 
> The only thing that I can promise is that I _will_ finish this fic. How long it will take is not even known by me.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.


	18. Cure Part I

" _He_ needs to be satisfied. _He_ wants you," John says.

"Wants me?" Danny asks, perplexed, "Why?"

"I've been repressing my attraction to you, and have been giving it to _him"_

"Wait, what? _Repressing?"_   Danny interjects.

"Yes, in order to fight better; to survive, I must not be distracted. I repress my emotions, and eventually, the act created _him."_

"How?"

"With enough repression, the dark corner of my mind where I sent everything culminated into a personality. One that is truly me, only governed by pure emotion. _He_ exists within me. I let _him_ out at your house so I could defend myself; only, I had not realized _he_ would go after you, not knowing my own attraction to you at the time. I gave my attraction to _him_ and _he_ reveled in it, turning it into lust. _He_ wanted to take you, and I did all I could to stop _him."_

"You were arguing with _him,"_ Danny realizes, remembering John tearing at his scalp.

"Yes," John says. Danny can see the hurt in John's eyes, which are glistening with tears, staring deep into Danny's own.

"I am so sorry, John. I can't imagine what it must be like for you," Danny says, in an attempt to console the smaller boy before him.

"Don't be, _he_ is the result of my actions, and I will deal with _him_. But, I need your help," John says, wiping the tears from his eyes away with the back of his hand.

"How can _I_ help?" Danny asks.

John doesn't answer right away. He isn't too sure how to ask this of Danny, or if it will even work. But he has to try, and he has an idea of how to take control over _him._

"I need you to give _him_ what _he_ wants," John says.

The other John flashes in Danny's mind. The yellow-slit eyes and wicked grin send shivers down his spine as he relives the moment.

"But, _he_ almost-" Danny starts.

"I know. Which is why _you_ have to take me _,"_ John interjects, "so _he_ is both satiated and dominated," John says, laying out his intent.

_" Dominated?"_

"Yes. It is the only way to satisfy _him,_ while also making sure _he_ doesn't gain more strength from it," John continues, the implication of his request lost to him.

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_ Danny says, suspecting John might not know exactly what it is he's asking of him.

"No. But, it is better than doing nothing." John says after a brief pause, "plus, it'll be easier for me to deal with my own attraction to you, as well." John says the second half incredibly nonchalantly, taking Danny off guard.

 _Well, I guess that confirms this whole thing isn't one way,_ Danny thinks.

"Okay, what do you want me to do exactly?" Danny says. He is intent on helping John, eager to rescue him from the other John's influence.

John pauses, realizing something in that instant, "I'm not quite sure. I've never actually done _it_ before."

 _"I_ _t?_ You mean, _sex?"_   Danny questions, incredulously. John looks away, feeling embarrassed for reasons beyond himself. He'd be blushing if his skin were lighter, but he could feel his cheeks flaring nonetheless.

"Yes," John mumbles.

 _Holy fuck, he's a virgin,_ Danny thinks, trying to contain his bewilderment, and not let it show outwardly-not wanting to make John feel uncomfortable or ashamed.

Because of the repression of his emotions, John's sex drive has been practically non-existent, never even having the chance to experiment with himself, pushing any and all emotion away that might have caused him to do so.

He's not even sure if he's interested in sex of any kind.

Although, he does feel a pull towards the larger boy before him, one that makes him crave his touch-and if the erection in his pants is anything to go by, John's pretty sure he wants something more intimate with Danny, beyond the make out session they just had.

 _I don't know if I can do this,_ Danny thinks to himself. He's remembering his first time and how scared he was. But, he had the internet, and porn; which makes him wonder...

"Have you ever seen anyone have sex, like in porn or something?" Danny asks, with a tone that he hopes sounds understanding and comforting, and not condescending.

"No," John answers, voice small, averting eye contact, still feeling his cheeks on fire.

John had stumbled on the occasional porn magazine stash hidden in woods outside of towns, but they were always of naked women, and they made John sick every time he saw them. The women were twisted in odd ways and barely wore anything; and the way the men treated them made John angry at the men-the women were obviously not enjoying themselves.

He'd seen a gay porn magazine once, and that had scared John even more. His body had reacted automatically, and John felt a new emotion he had never felt before, and quickly gave it to _him._ He steered clear of them since.

Danny's having second thoughts, not sure if he can be the one to introduce the smaller boy to sex. He remembers the pain he felt his first time-the other man had not been gentle.

Danny had lost his virginity in the bathroom stall of a dingy night club, and had regretted his impulsive decision, aching all over the next day.

But then, Danny notices John still has not looked at him since admitting his inexperience. John's shoulders are slumped and he seems to be shaking. He realizes then that John must be _feeling_ for the first time in a long while. It explains his sudden emotional break down.

 _He must not want to give_ him _any more fuel,_ Danny thinks, _but it looks like it's taking its toll._

John is suffering. Danny knows that much. He also knows that there is something that he can to do to help ease John's suffering, and that it will help him take control of himself; cure him, almost.

 _My first time might have been shit,_ Danny thinks, _but I can make sure that John's isn't._

John is curled into himself on the kitchen counter, head bowed, shoulders slumped and shaking, quiet sobs and sniffles filling the silence.

"John," Danny says quietly. When John doesn't respond, Danny takes the smaller boy's chin and tilts it up so they're looking at each other.

Tears are streaming down John's cheeks, leaving salty trails that glisten in the light of the room. Danny uses his other hand to wipe away the streaks with his thumb.

John doesn't say anything while Danny is wiping away his tears. He finds the act comforting and his tears stop falling. When Danny is done, he smiles at John.

Wordlessly, Danny leans over to John and kisses him softly on the lips. John's mouth moves into the kiss, deepening it. The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds and they part after it, looking into each other's eyes.

John closes the gap and wraps his arms around Danny, putting his chin on Danny's shoulder, and pulls the larger boy towards him, seeking comfort in the warmth of his broad chest. Danny pets the smaller boy's head with one hand and rubs circles on his back with the other.

"I'll do it," Danny whispers into John's ear, "I'll help you take back control from that bastard."

"Thank you," John whispers back, and nuzzles deeper into Danny.

"I'll show you how," Danny adds, "And I'll be gentle."

John grips Danny tighter in response, and starts to cry again, but not out of hurt this time. Danny can feel his bare shoulder start to get wet with John's tears, reminding himself that they are both shirtless.

Deciding they can't very well do it here on the counter, not for John's first time, Danny lifts the smaller boy off the counter. John wraps his legs around Danny's lower back in response. He carries John to the room he was in earlier. Danny's scent envelops John's senses once they enter the room, making him relax.

Danny sets the smaller boy down carefully on the bed. John sits up on his elbows and looks up at Danny, eyes full of longing. Danny gets onto the bed, maneuvering himself so he's over John's smaller frame. John kisses him, still propped up on his elbows. Danny returns the kiss, and it quickly turns passionate. They separate only to catch their breaths, chests heaving.

Danny kisses John's jaw then, causing John to moan at the contact. Danny continues down to John's neck and starts sucking at it, drawing more moans out of the smaller boy; which travel through Danny, sending shivers down his spine. Blood rushes to his cock, making it hard.

John is moving into Danny now, body arching into the larger boy's, seeking contact. His cock is already hard and presses against Danny's own through the fabrics of their shorts and underwear. The friction is getting John off, and, combined with the hickey Danny is making on his neck, he's moaning loudly and erotically.

Satisfied with his work, Danny moves down to John's collar bone, leaving a red mark on John's neck. The smaller boy is a squirming mass beneath him, his erection constantly rubbing against his own. Danny sucks at John's collar bone briefly and then moves to center of John's chest, kissing the golden-brown skin. He moves to John's left nipple and grazes his teeth against the sensitive nub.

John winces at the sudden nip, but gets used to the sharpness of Danny's teeth and the nips elicit more moans from the smaller boy, almost porny. John's cock gets achingly harder, pushing against the elastic waistbands of his shorts and underwear.

Danny moves his hand under his boxers, to his throbbing erection, stroking it, easing his own tension. He feels John tense, and looks up. John is grimacing, hands balled into fists at his side. Danny looks down John's body and sees his erection straining against his shorts.

"John," Danny says, calmly. John looks up at Danny at the sound of his name, "can I take your shorts off?"

The smaller boy nods rigorously in response, body still tense. Danny moves down John's body with his hands, running over his thin yet muscular frame. He stops at John's hips, grips both shorts and underwear and slowly pulls them down. John's cock pops free and slaps against his stomach, causing John to jump slightly. Other than that, the smaller boy feels the tension from his cock ease away.

Danny observes John's cock before him. It's shorter than Danny's and not as thick, but it matches John's frame and he thinks it makes John even more perfect.

Danny notices John's hands are still at his sides, clutching the sheets of the bed. He figures the smaller boy might have never even touched himself. So, he takes John's hand in his own and wraps them both around John's throbbing cock. John's eyes shoot open at the contact, and he gasps. He looks up at Danny with fear in his eyes.

 _"_ _Shh,_ it's okay," Danny says. John nods, staring into Danny's eyes, and the fear leaves John's face. Danny then starts to move his and John's hands up and down. The smaller boy lets out another gasp, and a moan straight out of a porno.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Danny!" John shouts, body arching, as lust flows up and down John's body like electricity.

Danny continues to pump John's cock, John coming undone with each pump. Danny notices John take control of stroking his cock, and a few pumps later, John cums with the most erotic moan Danny has ever heard. John's back arches as ribbons of cum coat Danny's and John's hands, shooting onto John's stomach.

John breathes in and out harshly, experiencing his first ever orgasm. Danny moves back up to John's face, whispering, "It's okay. Breathe, just breathe."

John's breath stabilizes slowly, and Danny can feel the smaller boy's body radiating heat. He notices the barest hint of red on John's cheeks and then kisses him once his breaths are back to normal.

"Did it work?" Danny asks, hopeful John's orgasm was enough to cure him.

John's mind comes back to himself, and he remembers their situation and goal. He hadn't automatically given the feeling of his orgasm to _him,_ thankfully.

Danny can see John searching himself and holds his breath, hoping John is finally free.

"No, I can still feel him trying to get out," John sighs. He stills feels _him,_ and can feel _him_ reeling, struggling to get out.

"Fuck," Danny says dejectedly.

"It seems he has to be in control when it happens; otherwise he feels cheated," John reasons. It's the only thing that makes sense as to why it didn't work just now.

"So, what does that mean?" Danny asks.

"I have to let _him_ be in control for as long as it takes to satisfy _him,"_ John replies.

"Ah, I see," Danny says, contemplating how they could do that.

"And, it needs to be more than what just happened. John adds, _"He_ yearns for more. I can feel it."

Danny tenses at the implication. He'd hoped he didn't have to take John's full virginity here and now, hoping that John's first sexual release would have been enough to satisfy _him._

"Is there more?" John asks.

"Yes," Danny replies, and then pauses, "I can be inside of you."

"Will it hurt?" John asks. Danny visibly winces at the question, and looks away from John. The smaller boy is very perceptive, and knows what that will mean for him.

Danny thinks again of his first time and how much it hurt him.

 _I can do better,_ he decides, and turns back to John.

"Yes," Danny replies, "but I won't harm you, and will stop if you want me to."

John looks into Danny's eyes and sees only truth. Danny's heart beats steady, confirming his promise. Not that any sort of pain could actually hurt him, though.

Pain was the one thing John allowed himself to feel. It kept him motivated, kept him alive; the feeling of pain is all too familiar to him. John has a feeling Danny doesn't know that, though.

"You won't hurt me, Danny. I am no stranger to pain," John says, assuredly.

Danny doesn't know how to react. He feels a pang of hurt at the statement. How much pain has John endured? To become so accustomed to such a feeling must take a lot out of person. Danny sees this in John's eyes. He sees pain, but also longing that seems to be directed at him.

John is searching for comfort in him, Danny realizes. Perhaps not a release from the pain, but maybe an outlet. Someone to _share_ in his pain.

Releasing John from _his_ hold will be a step in the right direction towards healing for John. And, if Danny can help that happen, then goddammit, he will.

John is waiting for Danny's answer, chocolate brown eyes full and expectant.

"Let's end this. End _him."_ Danny says, confidently.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been more than a year since I last updated this fic. Which, seems to be trend to me and this fic at this point. So, I will no longer be promising anything, as far as how frequently I will update.
> 
> But, anywho. This chapter might be one of the best things I've written, or the worst. I'm not sure.
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions, as I'm not sure I explained John's situation well enough, or not.
> 
> So, yeah. I hope you like this update!


	19. Cure Part II

John breaks into a smile. He can feel Danny’s confidence radiate off him.

Danny leans down and captures John’s mouth in a deep kiss, smile tugging at his lips. Their tongues intertwine, and Danny is all too reminded that he hasn’t cum yet, his cock still achingly hard.

“So, what comes next?” John asks breathlessly, after they pull away for air.

“Well, I need to, uh, prepare you,” Danny says, unsure of how to proceed.

“Okay,” John says, understanding the implication.

“But, first, uh, we need a condom,” Danny says.

“Con- _dom_?” John asks, enunciating the word.

“It’s so I, or you, don’t, uh… give me anything.”

“Anything?”

“Uhm, infections.”

“Are you infected?” John asks, innocently.

“What? No, of course not! But, I don’t if you… uh…”

“Danny, it’s okay,” John says, amused at Danny’s sudden shyness. “There’s nothing you can give me that will harm me. My healing factor prevents any sort of infection.”

“Right, I forgot,” Danny says, flustered.

“And that goes both ways, Danny. I won’t harm you either,” John says, and then pulls Danny down for another kiss.

Satisfying that particular hesitation, Danny regains his confidence and leans in to the kiss, and rids himself of his shorts and underwear, allowing his cock to breathe.

John observes Danny’s cock, as it bounces free from its confinement, and, curiously, his mouth starts to water. He wonders why, briefly, until Danny takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking himself. John observes Danny’s cock grow as the larger boy atop him pleasures himself, and feels his body tense in anticipation.

He’d have to have _that_ inside him? The prospect of such a thing being physically possible—perhaps aided by the ‘preparing’ Danny said he needed to do—slightly concerns the smaller boy. But the equally exciting prospect of being filled by Danny, who he now feels an incredible warmth towards, pushes aside any concerns. He just hopes that _he_ will feel the same, and somehow be satisfied.

After satisfying his neglected cock, Danny sets his mind to preparing John. He’d need lube, and isn’t really keen on going to his dad’s bedroom and seeing if he keeps any on him. So he reluctantly leaves the room, and goes to the bathroom across the hall to see if there’s any lotion he can use.

John wonders where Danny could be going, and watches him leave the room, observing the larger boy’s now naked body move; getting a great view of Danny’s broad, toned back, and sculpted ass.

His cock twitches, and, remembering what Danny helped him do, he takes his cock in hand, and slowly starts stroking himself, his dick hardening again. Soft moans escape his mouth, and he licks his dry lips. He imagines tasting Danny’s cock, his lips wrapped around the thick member, filling his mouth. No doubt tasting perfect.

His whole body starts moving in time with his strokes, and his free hand moves towards his hole, where he knows Danny will enter him. His fingers ghost over his entrance and he tenses, sucking in a breath, body overly sensitive in its post-orgasmic state.

Danny reenters the room with a tube of lotion in hand, but stops when he sees John squirming on the bed, hands stroking his cock and teasing his hole. He's surprised John hasn't sensed him, and leans against the door frame, taking the opportunity to observe the smaller boy. Heat blossoms in his chest, and promptly rushes to his dick, which twitches eagerly.

John looks so beautiful. His strong, lithe, golden-brown body moving incredibly seductively as he pleasures himself.

Danny's hand moves to his cock, and starts stroking himself. Hard. Imagining himself entering John. The mere thought of which causes Danny to bite his lip and moan.

John jerks to attention, suddenly realizing Danny's in the room. Watching him. Specifically, watching him pleasure himself.

They make eye contact, their eyes filled to the brim with lust. Sure, they're technically on a mission—one that will hopefully liberate John—but there's no reason they can't enjoy the process, and their mutual attraction is undeniable. So why hide it?

Danny slowly stalks toward John, who, turned on by the movement, starts stroking himself again. However, once Danny reaches the edge of the bed, John suddenly moves forward, Danny’s cock now at eye level.

John feels drawn towards Danny’s erect member—for some reason he doesn’t understand—and just seeing it before him makes his mouth water.

“Can I taste you?” John says, licking his lips.

Danny’s dick jumps at John's request, John’s eyes following it, locked to his current desire.

“Fuck, _yes,”_ Danny says, eagerly. How could he possibly say no? John’s eyeing his cock like a cat, eyes hungry and wanting. Mesmerized.

Tentatively, John inches towards Danny’s cock. Danny’s sweet scent engulfs him, as he closes the gap to the head of Danny’s cock, precum leaking from the slit. With the tip of his tongue, he licks the bead of precum from Danny's tip. It’s salty, and stings his tongue, but it tastes exactly how Danny smells; and oh so delicious.

Danny sucks in a breath, as John goes in again, this time licking around the head of his cock.

 _“Fuck!”_ Danny moans. John's tongue finds the bottom of his cock, and starts licking up and down the large vein. Massaging it. He resists the urge to run his hands through John’s hair, not wanting to do anything he's not used to, and thereby interrupting the smaller boy.

Danny's cock tastes incredible, and John feels the urge to have it in his mouth, sucking on it's thickness; lips wrapped around, and fully tasting Danny.

“Can I have take you in my mouth?” John asks, eyes pleading.

Danny's nods vigorously, unable to formulate a response. John’s on his hands and knees in front of him, naked, lips shining—making his mouth looking irresistibly fuckable.

John’s requests to do things to him—naughty things—turns Danny on more than he thought it would. Perhaps, it's knowing he's guiding John through his first time. Not that it matters too much to his cock, or his euphoric state. But, it's a turn on nonetheless.

Now with Danny's permission, John licks his lips, and takes in the head of Danny's dick, applying a light suction that takes all of Danny's willpower to not cum down John’s throat prematurely.

Danny squeezes his eyes shut, tosses his head back, and has to bite on his knuckle in order to stop himself from pulling John all the way over his cock.

Danny's cock slides into John’s mouth, his lips parting, mouth stretching over the thick member, as he takes more and more of Danny. Inspiration strikes, and John moves his tongue over the underside of Danny's cock.

Danny tastes divine. A combination of scents that make up Danny's unique flavor, which John eagerly laps up; taste buds on fire.

**_What the fuck_ ** **_are you doing!?_**

John releases Danny's cock with a jolt. That voice. It came from _inside_ him.

**_You shouldn't be on your knees, begging like a dog!_ ** **He _should be pleasing you!_ Us!**

Danny whimpers at the loss of John's mouth on him, and worries he might have actually tried to force John further than he wanted. But when he looks down at John, he sees a look of horror on his face. One he's seen before.

_Him._

_“He's_ trying to get out,” tears spring to John's eyes. He can't let _him_ out. He can't let _him_ hurt Danny, “but I can't—"

“No. You _can,”_ Danny doesn’t know how he knows John is doubting himself, but the look in the smaller boy’s eyes speak volumes, and Danny's utterance of confidence  softens John's strained expression slightly.

**_Lies. You are weak without_ ** **me! I _saved us from those mutts!_ I _rescued you when you couldn't handle your own fucking emotions._ You _are weak!_**

Danny sees John start shaking, eyes frantic, tears streaming down his cheeks. He grabs hold of his shoulders, trying to still John, “John! Listen to me! Ignore _him._ You _can_ beat _him!”_

**_You are nothing without_ ** **me! _You gave_ me _all that you are! I am more you than will ever be! You are just a husk! Worthless!_**

“I can't!” Johns screams, clutching his head. His body starts to shift, nails elongate, and muscles ripple and contort.

**_Cold! Emotionless!_ **

Danny tears John's hands from his head, and takes hold of him. He tilts John's head up. John's teeth are sabers, his eyes are wild, turning lighter, slits narrowing.

“You have me! I'm here! Fight _him!”_

**_Nothing! Failure!_ **

“Help me!” John yells, his voice vibrating between high and low pitch, “I can't do it alone!”

Danny nods in understanding, although wishing their first time wasn't under such dire circumstances.

John reaches up, and places his hand on Danny's chest. Danny feels warmth build throughout his chest and pass between them, feeling as though they're fusing together.

**_Fool, you cannot get rid of—_ **

_Fuck you, asshole._

Danny doesn't know how he heard _him,_ or if his retort got through; but damn, that felt good. And as confidence surges through Danny, he feels it flow into John, who's body stills slightly, and his eyes darken.

“When it happens,” John says softly, “I have to let _him_ take control. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Danny says, without hesitation.

John smiles. Having _him_ be dominated is a long shot. At best, it will only silence _him._ At worst, make _him_ angrier. But they have to try.

John takes his hand away from Danny's chest, their transference ending. But the heat remains. Their combined wills seemed to have temporarily silenced _him._

They have to hurry.

“Do we have time to prepare?” Danny asks.

“No,” John states. He can feel _him_ scratching at the surface.

Danny tenses, “It will hurt.”

“I know,” John accepts.

Danny feels for John, but they must hurry. No time to make it perfect. That bastard won't let them.

John lays down on the bed, and Danny positions himself over him. He applies a generous amount of lotion onto his dick, and strokes it until it's hard again. Then, he presses the head at John's entrance.

John shudders at the contact. Shivers run through his body like electricity. He sucks in a breath as Danny pushes in. His body resists, but the lotion allows Danny's thick, hard cock to push through the tight ring of muscle.

Danny pushes into an impossible heat. It's the same feeling as when John had his hand on his chest, but a million times more. Heat pulsates between them, but he doesn't shy away. Instead, he's drawn to it, pushing deeper.

Pain floods through John; that oh so familiar feeling. One that has always made him feel _alive;_ and now it's magnified to the nth degree, as Danny buries himself deeper inside him. He cries out in ecstasy as Danny hits him in a spot that makes him see stars.

**_You will regret this! I will not allow it!_ **

_He's_ trying to flee, protests shouted at them both, but John grabs hold, maintaining his grasp with the help of Danny's will. He could never do this without Danny. And with a determined combination of will, John flings _him_ to the surface.

Danny watches as John's eyes flash yellow, and his expression morph into pure rage, teeth clenched, sabers on full display. He fears for a horrifying second that John left him, and he'd have to continue on his own, but the warmth of whatever’s bonding them together hasn’t left. He can still feel John. The warmth. The love. It’s within him. Within both of them.

Danny’s thrusts pick up pace, and the warmth that has enveloped his entire body starts to pool in his stomach.

 _He_ makes eye contact with Danny, a furious rage emanating from the slitted pupils. _His_ hands are shaking, clutching the sheets, vibrating with fury, claws ripping the mattress. Danny figures John must still be in control of the body, but _he’s_ fighting for control, and he has no doubt _he’d_ rip his throat out to stop them. But, Danny is unafraid. They are in control. Not _him._

 _“I must give over final control for this to work,”_ Danny hears John say. It wasn’t just in his head, but all around, reverberating throughout his body.

“DO IT!” Danny shouts, ready to be rid of the yellow eyes boring into him, thrusts long and deep now.

 _He_ screams as Danny releases into John, warmth spilling into the smaller boy. Claws shoot towards Danny’s throat, ready to rip and tear, but stop just short of their mark. Danny watches as yellow eyes fade into dark chocolate brown, pupils reform into smooth circles. Teeth shorten and dull, and hands primed to rip his throat out wrap themselves livingly around his neck instead.

A smile replaces _his_ snarl, which Danny returns. He touches his forehead to John’s, and laughs in relief between deep breathes. Their bodies are slick with sweat, and are hot to the touch, neither knowing where one begins and the other ends.

Tears creep into two pairs of eyes, and John manages to sigh out in relief, “we did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I hope that came off the way I wanted it to. So much has been leading up to this point, I really wanted it to mean something. And, don't worry, the boys will have some actual sweet sexy times without the stakes being so high!
> 
> So, this is the end of Act II (I think I mentioned a while back about the end of Act I...).
> 
> I'm planning on a final Act to tie everything off. Can't promise when that'll come, but I will finish this fic!, I promise! Thanks for sticking with me :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And I hope you liked it :D
> 
> Updates will come as soon as I'm done writing the next chapter. Stay tuned!


End file.
